


[中文翻译]On One Condition

by hanna_kloss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: “也不是那么糟，是不是？”格朗泰尔穷极无聊地甩着他的大尾巴，“我的意思是，我做龙还不错吧？比当人的时候强。我当人……那可真是个混蛋。”“可是，”安灼拉想了想那条龙堆积如山的“财宝”，略微斟酌了下他虽然粗暴却还算友好的态度，“你当龙好像也不怎么样。”接着安灼拉收到的回复：咻地一声，格朗泰尔把尾巴甩到了他肚子上。---安灼拉是名身披旧甲的骑士，而格朗泰尔是条史上最懒的龙。他们通向幸福的路总是伴着意想不到多的吵吵闹闹。（或者说，他们通向幸福的路上总是有各种诅咒和感情问题出来阻挠。）





	[中文翻译]On One Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On One Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975148) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



**“很久很久，很久以前，在一片遥远的土地上，翻越过几座山，在山的那边，在魔法与人类共存的森林的边缘坐落着一个小村庄。那里住着一位英雄，英雄先生完成着常人无法完成的艰巨任务，他斩杀着恐怖的怪物魔兽，他——”**

“——居然不爱早起！”古费拉克挥舞着手臂，朝气蓬勃地推开了窗子。

阳光从打开的窗子倾泻而入，意图穿透着躺在床上的金发男孩紧闭的眼皮。于是他抓起被子蒙住脑袋，下面传出闷闷的呻吟声。古费拉克无视了安灼拉的叽叽咕咕，边打开了第二扇、第三扇窗户边继续着他激动人心的安灼拉冒险之旅的故事：关于那讨厌早起的英雄的故事。

“——这名伟大的骑士只有一个弱点，那就是起床，普通人就能做到的早早起床。”

“古费，你够了。”

“哦哦，英雄骑士终于有所动了，”古费拉克说，手上却不停，扯掉了他的蒙脸布，“起来啦！”

安灼拉终于放弃了继续负隅顽抗，任由古费拉克把他拖了起来：“干什么？有新任务？”

“嗯……也没，”古费拉克在桌边坐下，捧起杯茶递给安灼拉，“我只是觉得，你就这么睡到中午，那对你的名声可真不好。”

“我才不在乎那些，”安灼拉盯着被子里浅褐色的液体嘟囔道。在意名声意味着浪费许多多余的精力。首都的人们坚持他是个致力于摧毁皇权的叛逆骑士，而身在村里，这的人多数时候只当他是个斩妖除魔的光荣骑士。

“你应该在乎的，”说着，一直鸽子从敞开的窗户飞了进来，古费拉克从它的背上抽出一支小卷轴，“兽人可能会因此袭击村庄，他们以为你松懈了，或是怎么样。”

“他们不会。”茶水变温了，唔，这是安灼拉自己的错，是他自己赖床不起，不过这并不影响他继续嫌弃地冲着这杯茶皱眉，“这里签了休战协议的。”

“唉，懒鬼。”送完信的小白鸽扑棱棱飞出了窗外。

“我不是懒，”如果真的有事可做，安灼拉保证，他会立马去做。可是，唉，这就是问题所在了，他开口，“我只是——”

“太无聊了？”

“唔，也不是，说不上无聊，就只是没事可做而已。”他像个大章鱼啪地一声吸在小木桌上。这个月过得太慢了，似乎整个王国，无论那些超自然物种还是普通人类民众，都悄无声息地集体上某个不为他所知的世外桃源度假去了。

“皇家悬赏任务一直开放，不是吗？”古费拉克挥着小卷轴，“只要能抓到头号悬赏人物就能得到丰厚奖赏的那种。”

“才不。”金发骑士说，“除非他们终于建立了民主制度，否则我才不会去做雇佣兵。没准巴阿雷对着还有点兴趣。”

“好吧，我会告诉他的。”

“飞儿有消息吗？”

“没。他没派小笨蛋来。我真想那小家伙了。”不看古费拉克的表情安灼拉都能想象出他的望眼欲穿。但他思念的是小笨蛋——那只古费拉克心爱的、和公白飞通信的专属猎鹰，还是公白飞？呵，安灼拉并不想知道。

“待会再放出一只信鸽，告诉公白飞他该给自己放个假了。来拜访一下我们也许是个不错的选择？”如果公白飞愿意从首都回来的话，也许他还能有点什么可期盼的……吧。安灼拉想道。

“好。”

听到回答，安灼拉起身披上了斗篷。

面前的男孩抬头：“嘿，你上哪去？”

“出去。想起还是 **有事可做** 的。”

“又去找那条龙？住塔里的那个？”

“龙们总是会和皇室扯有点什么关系。”安灼拉说，他已经听了无数的恶龙盗取金银财宝、恶龙绑架皇家子嗣的故事。如果那条龙就是那样一条恶龙，那么他一定会在它离开那座离村不远的禁塔的第一时间割下它的头颅。不过那条龙看起来也是个不想惹麻烦的主，或许他们都可以用隐士这词来称呼它了。况且，安灼拉也从没有做过探索龙窟、获得一大堆意外之财的白日梦。“我可不想和任何与皇室有关的东西扯上关系。”

“挑三拣四的麻烦鬼！”古费拉克笑着拍了拍安灼拉的后背，“不管怎样，别回来太晚。”

“知道啦知道啦，我的老母亲。”，金发骑士翻了翻眼睛，笑着离开了小木屋。

\---

无论谁来问安灼拉，他都会告诉他，他爱这个小村庄。这村子够大，这使他们的小屋在森林中并不显得形单影只；这村子也挺小，在这里人人都叫得出街坊四邻的名字。这儿远离首都的喧闹，又有魔法森林带给生活足够的乐趣。他爱这里的村民，喜欢他们简单而真诚地生活在这片土地，即使在这里需要面对的是糟糕的兽人威胁，或是精灵袭击，他也喜欢这的一切。从宁静的早晨到熙熙攘攘的下午，总能有事可做：比如保护珍稀物种、谁的血统遭到诅咒、甚至发现有个邻居是女巫——在这样的村子里总有一大堆问题亟待解决。

不过，安灼拉已经解决了不少问题啦。珍稀物种保护起来了，血统诅咒解开了，女巫也加入了当地的巫师协会……唔，也许是他工作完成的太好了？

安灼拉不得不震惊于自己刚刚得出的结论：“好无聊。”

“向你表示我真诚的哀悼，”弗以伊拍着他的肩膀，“我很乐意帮忙，如果做什么能让你重新焕发精神。”

今天的安灼拉从树上救了于什鲁夫人的猫咪，又为匆匆忙忙的马吕斯干了点铲煤的活儿，还帮助弗以伊打扫了他的酒吧。可这些活都做完以后，他除了静静地等待油漆风干，一切麻烦事又离他远去。村民们在重新粉刷那面木牌子，高高挂在农田上方，粉刷着的“乌鸦禁止”的那面。这群村民非要坚持乌鸦是理智动物并且识字，而不是某种伴随着稻草人而来的恶作剧生物。

“弗以伊，给这可怜的家伙来一杯，算在我账上。”巴阿雷在他旁边坐下。

“你还过账吗？”弗以伊朝他翻了个白眼，“再说，安灼拉喝过酒吗？”

“喝嘛，来一杯让你提神醒脑，你看上去真是糟糕透顶。”巴阿雷说，“无意冒犯。”

“没事，就只是，这一天就会这么什么事都没发生地过去了吗？”

“暴风雨前的平静。如果你想，可以来我这上班？”巴阿雷敲了敲吧台，小桌板发出不详的吱吱声，弗以伊在里面拿起了抹布擦着手。

“谢谢，不过不用了。”他回答道。巴阿雷的工作在他看来有一点点的血腥，“也无意冒犯。”

“好吧，没关系。”

“安灼拉！”就在这时候，酒吧的门被猛地撞开，马吕斯慌慌张张地站在那儿，抓着自己的一条手臂。安灼拉不得不承认内心的小邪恶：在这个时候看到马吕斯一脸见了鬼似的惊悚表情居然让他感到无比开心。

“别欺负我的门！”弗以伊轻声斥责。

马吕斯轻轻地带上门：“抱歉。”

“怎么？”安灼拉起身，手伸向挂在腰间、已经一整天没发挥作用的宝剑，做好了作为一名战士的准备姿势。会是什么来了？巨魔？强盗？独角兽？他还从没见过独角兽呢，不过这不妨碍他相信独角兽的存在。“发生什么事了？”

马吕斯深吸一口气。

“猫！”

“猫？”

“于什鲁夫人的猫，”马吕斯紧张兮兮地点头，现在他看起来没那么慌张了，却增加了些局促不安，“那个，她，呃，”他不好意思地抓了抓裤子，“……又上树了。”

“喔——”安灼拉又趴在了桌上，发出了哀号。

\---

只需要不到四分之一个白天就能骑马到达龙所居住的禁塔。

这天安灼拉醒得很早，古费拉克知道了大概能高兴地夸上三天三夜的。他起来穿衣洗漱，很快整装待发，跨上马背奔入了森林中。

那座塔，在安灼拉的记忆里并没有什么特别。那是一座遗弃已久的建筑。起初作为观星和研究天文学的场所而建造，但奈何选址糟糕，没一个学者愿意骑着马长途跋涉来看星星。当然，也没人愿意住。更没人对它感兴趣。由于也懒得花费人力去拆除它，就那么荒废了下去。直到一年前，几个村民跑到那附近去探险野营，发现了那条龙。

这造成了村子里一段时间的持续人心惶惶。袭击，劫掠，火烧村庄，毁坏森林……无法否认，龙最擅长。

可这条龙似乎忘了做自己的搞破坏备忘录。因为它从没离开过塔，也从不靠近村庄。它从未造成过任何麻烦事件。

于是安灼拉决定放任自由。多年的经验告诉他，只要各管好各的，一般问题便不会发酵成麻烦。不偷别人家的菜，人人都相安无事。不招惹一条不惹事的龙，谁也不会受伤。事情往往就是那样。

可龙毕竟不是什么常见的兔子野鸡鸭。它们更像是和独角兽、仙灵、格里芬*归为一类的妖精异兽，这种异兽的出现常常意味着大事的发生。像是大陆的处女过剩、魔法，或是狮鹫的出现。这是大自然的语言，通过自然的方式告诉人们对错。

龙的出现通常意味着他们的国王陛下又做了什么蠢事，导致的皇亲国戚绑架、王族财产掠夺。不过，如果有某位公主被绑架了，他应该会注意到的，安灼拉想。就算他遗漏了什么，想必公白飞也该至少在来信中通知一声。

**研究进展顺利。我的教授就如同古费拉克的老鸽子一般无趣。公主被那条住在塔里的龙绑架了，你知道的，就是村子附近的那座塔。收到请马上回复。**

**——公白飞**

像这样。

安灼拉为可能会遇到恶龙做好了万全的准备：他穿戴的是他最坚固的盔甲，内部刻印了若李给他的防护符文。佩剑则是马吕斯用一块巫师赠与他的魔法矿石锻造而成。在背后他甚至还背了弓和箭筒——以防恶龙的空中袭击。

而如果那是条热爱和平的龙，而不是有着什么对未来的糟糕语言，那么安灼拉就可以安安心心回家。问题和平解决，双赢目标完美达成。

安灼拉沿着古费拉克给他的地图前行，果然，禁塔的尖顶很快出现在了前方大片葱郁森林上方。高大的树木从视野两侧向后飞速褪去，直到他的面前只剩下一片空地，禁塔就在空地的中央耸立，塔尖直指天际。他跨步下马，将缰绳系紧固定在一旁的树干上，朝那座塔走去。

这并不是片荒凉的空地。相反，未开垦的草地上开满了野花，十分可爱。塔身破旧甚至有些丑陋，废弃多年的痕迹却为它增添了独特的魅力。鹅卵石的墙面交错爬行着长势繁茂的葡萄花藤。而在高处的塔顶，安灼拉还能看到那儿有个伸出的平台，也许是阳台，曾经要用来进行观星的地方。

就在他抬头望着这座被时光所抛弃的高塔，在他的身后，树叶的沙沙声在靠近。

他听到了，那是树枝被踩碎的声音。

就在他转身的那一刻，巨龙从森林中现身。

 

巨龙投下的阴影完全笼罩住了人类骑士的身体。但不及安灼拉想象的会如同一座小山那样骇人。并不能算得上是个能将贪婪的国王吓瘫在地、将文明的时代碾碎在爪下的怪物。呃，其实这么一看，这条龙好像只比一头成年棕熊的尺寸大那么一点。可它的模样依然能使人手臂上浮起鸡皮疙瘩：能撕碎金属的锋利爪尖，泛着金属光泽的坚硬鳞片看上去完全不惧怕宝剑的剑锋。它走进这片没有树木生长的空地，皮革般的巨型翅膀和大尾巴坠在身后。

安灼拉的宝剑出鞘——

这条龙的大脑袋也瞬时转向他，金黄的眼珠一眨不眨地盯着面前的金发骑士。

好吧。安灼拉收回他之前说这条龙尺寸迷你的话，这头巨型野兽。他暗中扩大了自己的攻击范围，出汗的手心紧了紧剑柄。

他看着龙，龙看着他。

接着，巨型野兽深吸一口气——安灼拉这才意识到，天啊他简直是蠢到家了，怎么可以没带盾牌来对付龙的火焰吐息！

它喷了——叹了口气？

戏剧性地叹了一口气。没有火苗。

接着，它说话了。

“看着他妈的上帝的份上，”它说。 **说** 。龙在 **说话** ？

“你知道吗，我就知道早晚会发生这种事。但别在现在好吗？现在我没心情。现在我 **没心情** 跟骑士打架。”

安灼拉无声地张了张嘴。接着又重复了几遍这无意义的、甚至看上去极为白痴的动作，因为，谁能告诉他，为什么一条龙在 **说话** ？他看见它的——或者现在应该说他的了，他的嘴开开合合，然后就传出了说话声。是龙在说话吗？好吧，他没法不承认，肯定是龙在说话。

“今天简直是最糟糕的一天。”龙开口。

也许他不得不接受这个事实，安灼拉在心里默默地叹了口气。

“今天这该死的头疼又开始了！简直让龙想立刻去世！一条鱼都没抓着，早上还有几片鳞掉了。我不知道，我是不是 **就要死了** 。”他（？）说，嘴角抽搐了一下，尖尖的牙齿露了出来。安灼拉想那也许是个委屈难过，还有点恼羞成怒的表情。“所以说实话，我才不管你从山的那边海的那边的什么村子来的，还是想杀了我来实现什么垃圾预言。 **我没心情理你** ，现在。”

“我，”安灼拉抬头看着这头龙，他可真是一口气说了好长一段话，“我……我很抱歉？”

话痨怪兽难以置信地看着他。

是他的谈话技巧太糟了吗？还是这家伙只是对他回复了一条龙的这个事实感到难以相信？也许大多数人都不怎么喜欢和龙交谈吧。安灼拉猜。

“你说你很抱歉，”大家伙慢慢地说，“我对这句话持怀疑态度。”

“我不是来杀你的。”他是来杀 **恶** 龙的，明显这不是条恶龙。他只是……看起来略微有些不满情绪，距离作恶还差了十万八千里。“我只是来……调查一下。”

“行吧行吧，”他翻了个白眼，这对一头怪兽来说实在怪异，不过不得不说这家伙表情管理居然做的不错，“所以你手里的不是一把剑，你背后的也不是弓和箭咯？接下来你是不是要说很高兴见到我了？”

“这是个……预防措施。”安灼拉自作镇定地将宝剑塞回剑鞘，昂起金色的脑袋。他才不想因为一条龙的话而感到尴尬。

“是呀。”大家伙拉长声音。

“别显得那么高高在上，”安灼拉警惕地说，对话没有像他预期的那样发展，“众所周知，龙是种可怕的生物，别说你不知道。”

他迈开笨重的爪子朝安灼拉走来：“也许你没注意到，我不是条普通的龙。”

“是……的，”看着大家伙一步步靠近，安灼拉努力保持镇定，“我不清楚最近的龙居然开始讲话了？”

“我也不清楚最近的骑士都穿这么蠢的盔甲了。”他开始绕着（对他来说的）小个子骑士转圈圈，顺便用大尾巴戳着那身看上去有磨损的、厚重的盔甲，“这是啥？你哥哥穿剩的旧衣服？”

安灼拉拨弄开那条对他的盔甲上下其手的尾巴：“它好得很。”

“爱生气的臭小子。”他偷笑了一声，退后几步，笨重的身躯咚的一声落在草地上。

“我现在可没心情去测试你那玩意到底质量如何。刚才就说了，我今天心情不好。明天再来吧。”说着他闭上了眼睛。

安灼拉没动。

大家伙在草地上躺了一会，意识到不对，只好睁开眼睛和这顽固的家伙大眼瞪小眼。

“他妈的你到底还想做什么？我今天不想打架。”

“我也不想，”安灼拉回道，“我只想检查一下这周围。你懂吗？龙不常见，会说话的尤甚。”他耸耸肩，“这一般来说预示着什么不寻常。”

而大家伙并不为他这番说词所动：“我在这呆了有一年了。如果你只想‘检查下周围’的话，你当时干嘛不来。”

“我也很忙的。”

“对，你当然很忙。听着，不管你想做什么，就不能等到明天？”他把自己蜷成了个球，大大的翅膀盖住了眼睛，尽管如此他还是个巨型球，“我今天只想睡个天昏地暗，你，赶紧带着你那头漂亮的小金毛球回家找妈妈去，行不行！”

“呃……”安灼拉捋了捋一缕垂在额前的小金毛，把它塞到了耳朵后面，“嗯……好吧，那我明天再来。”

“终于，他听懂人话了。”

“希望你能感觉好一点，”安灼拉尴尬地说，龙球球上的翅膀抬起了一个缝，向他发出一个疑惑的眼神，“你之前说你头疼。”

“英雄先生，你真是个怪家伙。”

“安灼拉。”

“？”

“我的名字，”他说，翅膀下那双锐利的金色眼睛死盯着他，像要将他扒皮，“那你叫什么？”

那家伙的大翅膀又盖了回去，这片空地又重归寂静。也许他已经睡着了，安灼拉想。但就在这时翅膀又抬了起来，露出了两个鼻孔。

“格朗泰尔，现在你可以走了不？”

\---

**亲爱的公白飞：**

**首都怎么样？村子里很好。这有些令人费解。几周来都没有发生怪事或是危险事故，不得不承认，这令我着实不安。现在可是回来的正好时机，你不必浪费时间对付那群搞破坏的小妖精（他们已经全被消灭了，彻彻底底的）。**

**另外，你有关于龙族的书吗？比如是关于会说话的龙的？如果有的话，能给我寄来一两本那就帮大忙了。**

**古费拉克十分想念你，每天站在窗前像块望夫石。我怀疑这已经是他时间表里的一项日常工作了。听到这些也许你知道该怎么做了？**

**期待你尽快回来。**

**——安灼拉**

\---

第二天,安灼拉显然没有全副武装地去找不痛快。一个原因是那条龙格朗泰尔看上去并不没有攻击的打算，另一个原因则是带着武器、穿着盔甲去拜访别人实在不太礼貌。他将剑和弓都留在了家里便骑马出了门，就像拜访一个正常人那样。虽然事实是那是一条不寻常的、张着翅膀和尾巴的话痨鬼。

他在那片空地上找到了他——格朗泰尔正躺在块石头上悠哉地晒着日光浴。安灼拉刚一靠近他便倏然睁开了眼睛。

“呃。”那条龙发出声音。

安灼拉便友好地打招呼：“嗨。”

“我以为你不会来了？”

“你叫我今天回来的。”他无辜地睁着他的蓝眼睛。

“好吧，是啊，可是没人会听一条龙的话，不是吗？”他看上去有些怒气冲冲，“等我几分钟我们再打，我答应你。让我先安静地歇几分钟。”

安灼拉指了指自己：“我不是来打架的。你看我没穿盔甲。”

“那你有可能是个大魔法师，还是什么其他的。不要以貌取人，当然也不要根据他穿的衣服。”龙伸了个懒腰，巨大的翅膀在身后张开，在阳光下微微扇动。安灼拉看着它投下的影子，还有阳光在他的身后勾画的金色轮廓，奇异地感觉自己收到了蛊惑。

“我不会魔法，”他保证道，“我真的不想打架。”

“你是人类，我是龙。人类和龙族不打仗还能干什么？你到底想怎样？”

“我要调查。”

“调查，调查，这是你的口头禅还是你来讨伐我的口号？”他扭了扭身体， “坐下，拜托，你让我脖子快抽筋了。”

“龙还会抽筋？”小声嘟囔了一句，安灼拉坐在了格朗泰尔旁边，试图不冒犯地让他相信他的诚恳。他工作中常和种族关系问题打交道，这不是多大的问题，但格朗泰尔显然不这么认为。他略作思考，说道：“他们，好吧，人类和你们战争……因为他们总觉得这是作为人类理所当然要做的。”

“理所当然？比如想要锦衣玉食、迎娶公主？”格朗泰尔眯起眼睛看着他。

“请不要用俗人的那套印象形容我，我要什么也不想要这个。”

“没准你 **就是** 想要呢。”

格朗泰尔看起来又来脾气了。他鼓着腮帮子，憋足了气，却只吹了一支蒲公英。毛绒绒的小种子们飞过金发骑士的头顶。“我很抱歉，我真的只是想知道为什么你会来这里，”他说，“我就从不远处的村庄来，我是他们的……嗯，外交官？”

“外交官，还从没听过这词。”格朗泰尔笑了一声，笑声在空地里回荡了好几圈，“好吧，然后你们什么时候会带武器来？”

“那真的只是为了预防你会攻击村子才带来的。你看，你既不凶恶残暴，也不咄咄逼人，呃，虽然有点说话带刺儿。”安灼拉说，那大家伙正装听不见地抱怨着他说话声小得像蚊子叫，“我是村子的外交官，虽然村子离森林里的魔法生物和妖精怪兽够远了，一般不会有危险发生，但我还是得确保它的安全，在村子受到袭击的时候保护大家。”

“哦，那听起来可真是份高尚的差事。” 格朗泰尔拉长声音说。不得不说，他这说话方式听得安灼拉拳头痒痒，十分想想揍他。可他是条龙，如果真的上了拳头可能就是那龙的鳞片揍他了吧。他走神地想。

“那么回答我的问题，我已经在这里住了这么长时间，为什么现在才来检查？难道这里还是要交租金的吗？”

安灼拉抠了抠地皮，拔掉了几根草。“大家都知道龙总和皇家有点联系，”他顿了顿， “我一直不想和皇室扯上关系。而且，你也从来搞过什么事情嘛，所以我就……没当回事了。”

“你是在说，因为你对政治上的看法，”格朗泰尔慢吞吞地说，微微抬高了头看着安灼拉，“而对我有成见？所以一直躲着我？”

安灼拉蹂躏着一根小草叶，小草如果会说话那现在一定是在向格朗泰尔喊救命。“……好吧，是这么回事。”

“哇哦，”格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛，“那真是抱歉让你失望了，这塔里可没什么被绑架来的皇室成员或是抢夺来的皇家财物。金子也没有一粒。我来这居住只是因为这地方的条件正合我心意。被遗弃的建筑对我来说再合适不过了——景色宜人、远离喧嚣，离城市最边缘的地方都有几公里。没有自讨没趣的麻烦骑士来追着我砍，大言不惭地说什么为了命运要怎样怎样我什么的。”他的爪子像手一样在面前比划摆弄，“哦对了，这附近还有条小溪，你瞧，连水和食物的问题都一并解决了。”

“好吧。”安灼拉应着，却没法忽视掉听到他的话后，脑中升起的小小问题。于是他开口询问：“你说的自讨没趣的麻烦骑士，他们做什么了？”

“他们就是一群混蛋。”他的声音此时听起来如同咆哮，震动着安灼拉的鼓膜，“我是否做错了什么？没有。而他们是否曾在我的睡梦中，试图将剑刃刺进我的心脏？当然，不止一次。在找到这片栖身之所前，东躲西藏和四处逃窜就是我生活的日常。这群自以为是的混蛋永远不会让我安静地生活一阵子。”

格朗泰尔的声音还在空地上回荡，重复敲打着安灼拉的神经。任何无理由的暴力都让他感到厌恶。直到他记起昨天自己也做了相同的事情，这带来了更令人难以承受的自责与愧疚。

“你只是想知道这些，并不会来杀我，对吗？”

“是的，我绝不会。”

“你也不会把我赶出塔？”

“是的。那座塔从来没有主人，它就是你的。”

听到这，格朗泰尔才终于把头又躺回草地上：“太好了，我爱这地方，要是不得不离开那可太令人难过了。”

安灼拉也挨着他躺了下来。他看向这座高塔，爬满葡萄藤的石壁、塔脚泛绿的青苔，他想，躲藏在这座支棱在蓝天之下的堡垒中的，一定是个孤独的家伙。

“你不必离开的，你独自住在这？”

“嗯……不是。我和我的三千后宫一起，她们可真是一群热情的小母龙。”格朗泰尔一本正经地说，不过还是在安灼拉的死亡凝视之下没忍住笑出了声，“好了好了，我的确自己住这。人类一般不会为了和龙聊天跑到周围转悠的，除了你。这又提醒我了，你还没回答完我的问题。现在你还在我周围转悠，说明你还想要什么是不是？你想要什么？”

 “嗯……你会飞吗？” 安灼拉答非所问。他打量着身旁的家伙，虽然格朗泰尔拥有一对超大的翅膀，但是他看起来真是笨重又不协调。

几秒后，安灼拉意识到这也许是个蠢问题。因为格朗泰尔甚至没用他一贯的嘲讽语调来回答。“当然。为什么问这个？”他困惑地皱眉，如果他有眉毛的话，“该死的头疼还缠着我不放，你最好祈祷我别冲你发威。”

安灼拉转向他：“如果你能飞，你可以过来村子里，飞过来比我骑马到你这来要快得多了！”

“……我为什么要到村子去？”

安灼拉耸耸肩：“人们都很友好。”

“你说，人类很友好。”格朗泰尔重复着金发骑士的话，盯着他的眼神好像 **他是个傻瓜** 。

“他们的确很友好。我会告诉他们你无害又可爱，没有人会介意你是条龙的。真的，相信我，巫师们在我们村子都拥有自己的协会。”

“巫师是人类，”格朗泰尔说道，他的尾巴在身后立了起来，鳞片倒竖，“而我不是。”

“你这么友好，这不是问题。”安灼拉说道，却不知为什么，这使得格朗泰尔看起来更加激动好不安。“我保证这没问题，你……”

安灼拉话还未说完，格朗泰尔便欺身而上，他的两只爪子将金发骑士死死地钉在地上，令他动弹不得。尖锐的爪尖掘入安灼拉身下的泥土。这时，他又是那条令人心生恐惧的巨龙了。巨龙张开双翼，阳光之下，巨大的双翼在骑士上方投下几尺长的阴影。安灼拉的心砰砰直跳，呼吸灼热地喷吐在巨龙近在咫尺的胸膛上。

“你想知道我最后一次接近村庄时发生了什么吗？”巨龙在他身上伏低咆哮，“最后一次，我试图向他们解释我不会伤害任何人的时候。”

安灼拉竭力平复着本能的恐惧抬起头，展现在他眼前的是一道蜿蜒而粗糙的疤痕，它像一条弯曲的闪电劈开了格朗泰尔的翅膀。而在他的脖子下面，又一团伤疤盘踞在那，如同一颗星星在那里炸裂，新长出的皮肤与曾经的混乱地纠缠在一起。看得越多，那些疤痕和伤口就使他更加感到触目惊心。伤口割裂了坚硬的鳞片，深深地刻在他的身上，就那样未加处理地暴露在空气中。

“所以去你妈的上村子里去，把你的同情心和善意留到有用的地方去吧。”

说完，他合上翅膀，径直离开了呆愣在地的金发骑士。而金发骑士安灼拉，耳中回响着自己仍跳动如擂鼓的心跳，听见身后不远处的塔门吱嘎吱嘎地打开，接着砰地一声关上了。

\---

“嗨，小笨蛋来了！，”安灼拉刚一推开小木屋的门，古费拉克便迫不及待地分享起了最新消息，“公白飞寄来的信就放在你床头。我们还接到了一个任务通知，通知上说在山的那边，挺远的地方，正有一只淘气的小地精在骚扰那的居民。”

“他还活着吗？那只地精。”安灼拉心不在焉地问。他翻找着他的东西，从一摞书信、乱丢的手套、几打羊皮纸里揪出他的钱袋子，“我回来再看公白飞的信。”他说着就往门外走去。

“地精怎么会死。”古费拉克显然还深陷在写什么回信这个问题上，用羽毛笔的笔尖划拉着羊皮纸，“它们就只会一遍一遍地来惹麻烦，就像老鼠有了隐身衣去作弄猫咪。所以这任务你接不接？”

“不了，你告诉他们我有事要忙。”

古费拉克从羊皮纸上抬起头，才发现安灼拉已经走到了门边：“忙什么？嘿，你匆匆忙忙干什么去？”

“去找艾潘妮，”他说，“我需要点药。”

“你病了？受伤了？”

安灼拉从口袋里掏出几枚硬币。“我没事，不是给我用的。”

“别让我挤牙膏地问你，安吉。”

“是给格朗泰尔的，”安灼拉说，他不想在这因为解释耽误太长时间，“那条龙。”

古费拉克疑惑地歪头：“禁塔里的龙？它有名字？你怎么知道的？”

“他告诉我的，”安灼拉已经跑了出去，留下了一扇晃晃悠悠的门，“他是条会说话的龙！”

“等等，你说他是 **什么** ？”

\---

拿到药后，冷静下来的安灼拉没立刻回塔那去。在第二天一早，他去寻找了格朗泰尔提到的小溪。就在他正打算把马栓在溪边，让她喝点水休息一下的时候，不远处的另一个家伙闯进了他的视野。

格朗泰尔蹲在溪边，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知是在往水里下什么诅咒。他抬起爪子，在水面抓来抓去，像只大熊。

“听着，你们这群小混蛋，”安灼拉栓好了马，顺着小溪走去，格朗泰尔的声音伴着水流声一同流进他的耳朵，那家伙跳下了水，正跟着一条小鱼儿伺机下手，“我跟你真的没有私人恩怨。你吃水草我吃你，这是食物链，自然循环。”

突然，他猛地下爪，依然什么也没捞着。看着鱼儿在尖爪缝隙中欢快地穿梭，格朗泰尔疲惫兼恼羞成怒地吹了口气，在水面上吹出了个大火球。然后因为烟雾缭绕咳嗽了起来。

“遇到麻烦了？”

他呼扇翅膀驱散了烟雾，环顾四周。安灼拉正靠着一旁的大树，打趣地看着他。

“真是太棒了，可能是我的生活实在太糟了，它不怕再多一件糟心事。”格朗泰尔拖着尾巴蹚出小溪，水珠从身上啪嗒啪嗒地滴下来，“我以为昨天我已经说得够清楚了，我不想再见到你出现在我面前。”

“不，你没有，你只说了你不想去村子里。”

格朗泰尔白他一眼，自顾自抖搂起鳞片上的水珠：“耍小聪明。”

“你还头痛吗？”他问。

“不关你事。”安灼拉的脑中的龙语翻译机自动翻译：他是在说，是的。

“我想我这有可以帮你的东西。”安灼拉今天带了背包，他从包里取出一个塞着塞子的大玻璃瓶。艾潘妮说，她也不清楚尺寸这么大的生物该吃多大剂量。于是她找来了她最大的药剂瓶。

“天哪，这是酒吗？”格朗泰尔看到安灼拉手中的瓶子便开始双眼放光，看样子已经准备好了随时扑上来。

“什么？不不，那可会起反作用的。”听到不字，格朗泰尔就像朵失去了阳光的太阳花，迅速蔫了下去。“村子的巫师协会里有位精通魔药的女士，她保证这会让你感到好些的。”

“你找来了药？”格朗泰尔说，疑惑的样子好像这比一条会说话的龙的存在还稀奇，“你找了魔法药剂给我。”

安灼拉拔出瓶塞，将特大号的瓶口伸到格朗泰尔面前。“你抱怨你的头疼已经两天了，它一定很糟。”

大家伙的大眼睛盯着安灼拉看了几秒钟，显然仍处在难以相信的状态。不过他还是探身过来，锋利的牙齿小心翼翼地咬住了瓶颈。接着一仰头，瓶中的药剂全灌了下去。

“啊哈，”他轻放下玻璃瓶，一舔嘴唇，一屁股坐在草地上，“怎么尝起来像草莓味的？”

“那位女士坚持认为‘良药苦口’是歪理邪说。”安灼拉耸耸肩，也坐在他旁边，坐得比昨天距离远了那么一点点。格朗泰尔看了他一眼，他注意到了。

“好吧，告诉那位女士我很感激。它，哇哦，天哪，它真是见鬼的有效。”他摇晃了两下脑袋。

“好些了？”

“完全好了，”格朗泰尔说，难以置信地眨着眼睛，“天哪，你得帮我告诉她我爱她！等等，”他停下来转向安灼拉，金黄的眼睛眯成一条缝，“你想从我这得到什么？”

“什么？”

“我没有钱，我之前告诉你了，在我的塔里一粒金子都没有。我可能有……一两把椅子？但我觉得那大概不能当做流通物。嗯，或许你可以把这当做我们以物易物的交易？”格朗泰尔摆了几秒沉思的姿势，“我可以用一把椅子和你交易那瓶药剂。”

“我并不——”

“好吧，最多一把半成交，要么拿走要么你走。”

“我不想要椅子，”安灼拉在被许诺一把椅子前赶禁终止了格朗泰尔继续自说自话，“当然也不想要钱。我只是想把这瓶药剂给你，你可以把它当作一个道歉。”

“道歉？”格朗泰尔问，“为什么道歉？”

“昨天，”安灼拉望向一旁淙淙的溪水，那有一群鱼儿欢快地游过，“我的唐突惹你生气了。”

“我也把你按倒在了地上，当时仇当时报。”

“那就是轻飘飘的一推，对骑士来不算什么。” 安灼拉摆出轻蔑的样子摆摆手，“那你原谅我了吗？”

“当然了，原谅你啦。”他身后一对翅膀往上抬了几寸，安灼拉根据两天内学到的龙族肢体动作作出判断，这是应该是一个耸肩。他把头转向一旁的小溪，接着说：“前提是，你给我抓出一顿美餐来。”

“没问题。”安灼拉伸手去拿弓箭。

格朗泰尔站了起来:“等等等等，我开玩笑的。”

看着安灼拉将一支箭搭在弓弦上拉开，格朗泰尔不死心地又说：“作为一名骑士，你不应该去进行你激动人心的大冒险吗？”

“本周最激动人心的就是遇见你了，”金发骑士朝格朗泰尔咧了咧嘴，目光重新集中到小溪中的鱼群中，箭头追着其中的一条。原谅我，这可不是私人恩怨。

而格朗泰尔就在一旁打岔：“越跟你聊天我越发现，你可真不像个正经骑士。”

他松开手，箭飞快地离弦而出，一条才游得快活的鱼儿被一箭钉在水底。露出水面的箭尾因为溅上了鱼儿扑腾起的水花，在阳光底下闪闪发光。

安灼拉走进小溪，拾起刚刚射中的鱼儿，格朗泰尔张大了嘴巴：“我刚才什么都没说， 我说了什么屁话全都收回，你简直是我见过最棒的骑士，简直让我一见倾心！”

拔出箭头，安灼拉把鱼儿搁在草地上。

“最好的骑士，最棒的骑士，最英勇的骑士”格朗泰尔念叨着，直到他蹲下开始解决今天的美餐。一会儿那鱼儿便只剩下了骨头。安灼拉看着他，发觉自己不自觉地弯了起嘴角。

“你的名字是什么来着，可以再告诉我一遍吗？”

“安灼拉。”最英勇的骑士说。

“安灼拉，谢谢。”格朗泰尔站起身，“谢谢你的药剂和鱼。如果你愿意的话……我好像好久没喝过酒了呢。”

“不喝酒没什么大不了。”安灼拉说。

“不，这是大事。危及生命的大事。算了当我没说最后一句，你就乖乖说句不客气吧，傻小子。”

“不客气，格朗泰尔。”他笑了起来。

“这也不是很难，对吧？”格朗泰尔也拉高嘴角，“你该回家了，骑士先生。这里比较无聊，总是没什么有趣的新鲜事。”

“那我能再来吗？”格朗泰尔走向树林时安灼拉问道。

“有什么能阻挡你吗？”格朗泰尔边走边喊道。安灼拉看着他的背影，直到那身影消失在森林的深处。

\---

安灼拉收信后几天，来自公白飞的厚厚一摞书才顺利到达。不幸的是，他也不曾听说过会说话的龙类。不过，既然是在难以预料的魔法世界，那么一切不可能的事都可能发生。于是，公白飞把能找到的龙类相关书籍都塞进邮包寄了过来。

“知道吗，公白飞说他对你会说话的龙朋友很感兴趣。”古费拉克一手拿着公白飞的信，一只手抚弄安灼拉马儿的鼻子，“ **我也** 对他超感兴趣的。多有趣啊，他可是条龙！他会说话，还 **是你的朋友** ！”

安灼拉跨上马背：“你的重点？”

“你没听出来吗？我想说的是，你怎么能不把你最好的朋友，”古费拉克拍拍胸脯，“——我，介绍给你新交的龙朋友呢！我不是你最好的朋友吗！”

“格朗泰尔说他不喜欢人类。”

“你不也是人嘛。”

 “哦豁，这可是你对我说过最中听的一句话了。”安灼拽住缰绳，调转马头，“好了，我要走了。”

一旁的男孩噘起嘴巴：“那你说我比他更酷，是不是？”

“嗯……他看起来不会后空翻，而你会。”安灼拉从马背上俯身，揉揉古费拉克柔软的发顶，“还有什么重要的事吗？”

古费拉克思考几秒，接着说道：“兽人族那边，他们几个部落的头儿最近因为我们停止售卖李子的原因对我们有些不满。”

“因为一点水果就打破两年以来的和平？”虽然听起来很荒谬，但这其实是个合理假设。虽然很难理解，但任何一点在他们看来无关紧要的事情有时都能挑起争端。就在几个月前，森林里一群精灵就因为看不惯热安的穿着，跑来突袭了村庄。

“兽人们永远不愿意坐下来好好交谈。不过目前为止还没有大军来袭、火烧村子这种大事发生过，我想暂时没什么可担心的。好了，走吧，去找你的龙朋友吧。”

安灼拉道了声再见，骑着马儿飞奔进了丛林。

日子就这么过去。

在村里无事可做时，在时间过得像乌龟爬行、空中的太阳挪动得如同钟表的时针时，在等待的时间好像永无尽头时，格朗泰尔的塔便是安灼拉最常去的地方。并且由于村子的和平一直没被打扰过，他到塔去的次数也越来越多。他骑马来到空地或是小溪，与他的龙朋友度过一个美好的午后，直到橙色渲染了天空，这是提醒他该回家的警示灯。否则古费拉克大概又要就在黑暗的魔法森林中骑马的安全性展开长篇大论了。格朗泰尔说的没错，森林里的生活并不充满趣味。在他们的日常活动——晒日光浴和捉鱼中，他们只有对方。

于是他们聊天。

但安灼拉依旧来了，日复一日地。

本以为过一段时间之后，这两个家伙便会没有话题可谈了，但这完全不成问题。因为作为一条龙，格朗泰尔意外的博学多闻，读过的书籍甚至超过了大多数人类。在他的脑子里装满了各个时代的历史故事和安灼拉从未听过的神话传说，甚至是对哲学的独特见解。他对数学或是任何一种客观科学不感兴趣，却极其喜爱天文，每颗星星都是他的朋友。所以说到底，这座塔还是完成了它的任务的，虽然执行对象是一条龙。不过关于他何时、在哪学的这些，安灼拉还没有过问过。他想，即使问了大概也不会得到回答。因为格朗泰尔在谈论这些知识时表现出的高傲和不屑一顾，就像知道这些是理所应当。他就像那些常常拥有懒惰因子的智者，具有高傲的资本。

不久后，安灼拉带来了公白飞从首都寄来的书。他们便一起读书，一起在草地上趴下或是大字躺，安灼拉来翻页——以防格朗泰尔的利爪把脆弱的书连皮带页地撕个粉碎。一本结束再换一本，直到有内容攫住了他俩中谁的眼睛，让这两个家伙得以以此开始一轮新的问题探讨。

对格朗泰尔来说，他热衷艺术。这条龙曾花费一整个下午为安灼拉解释颜色的明暗和色调的组合。但显然这是对牛弹琴。谈到绘画，格朗泰尔就像在谈一位多年未见的老朋友，语气中带着怀念和向往。而安灼拉则热衷于谈论政治，这是当然的了。而当这两个家伙谈论起政治，他们才发现，自己在诸多事上都和对方存在不小的分歧。终于，在一次争论被迫暂停时二人达成了妥协——他们决定还是避免相同话题的好。

“你最喜欢什么颜色？”这天他俩正在草地上各干各的，格朗泰尔弓着背，趴在古费拉克的一本书前问道。

“没什么特别喜欢的。”安灼拉回答，他正鼓着腮帮子吹他从木头上削下来的渣滓。米西什塔说，叫他搞一块“波浪形的木头”要作为施咒材料。

 “谁会没有最喜欢的颜色？”格朗泰尔做出一副吃惊的样子。

他的龙族表情解读学真是掌握得越来越好了，看着旁边的龙朋友瞪大的金色眼睛，安灼拉心不在焉地想。

“我从没想过这个问题。”他说。

“那我就分配给你一个好了，得到它之后，你可得全心全意地爱它。”格朗泰尔说着转过头，从头到脚地将他打量一番，“你看起来和红色很搭。”

“红色？”安灼拉没一件东西是红色的。他的斗篷是深棕色，常要出门工作的骑士大都穿着耐脏的深色。

“嗯哼，”趴在地上的龙满意地一哼，“那么从现在开始你要努力喜欢红色了。下一个问题，最喜欢的季节？”

安灼拉看着他，挑起一边的眉毛：“你到底看什么呢？”

“一个小测试，名字是‘从性格来看你会是什么种类的鸟’，我的测试结果是八哥。”

果然是古费拉克的书。

而安灼拉的测试结果是啄木鸟。格朗泰尔为此笑了好久，安灼拉则表示完全没理解笑点在哪。

这段日子里，安灼拉照常接受任务，但不再有那些要出远门的了。他解决了一只藏匿在河里杀人的海妖，到山洞里寻了一块博须埃想要送给若李作生日礼物的魔法石，就乱收保护费的问题和一头巨怪扯了半天皮。不过，无论他去做什么，都会在几天内回村子来，回格朗泰尔那去。而他的龙朋友则会准备好，乖乖等他讲述那些惩恶扬善的冒险故事，任何一个小细节都不放过。

日子就这么过去。

每隔一段时间，安灼拉便会试图提一提邀请格朗泰尔到村里去的请求。谢天谢地的是，格朗泰尔没再将安灼拉按趴在地。但令人遗憾的是，在听到请求时，他依旧是翻着白眼抱怨几句，然后转移话题。对此安灼拉还是抱有希望的，他没有完全拒绝，是不是？格朗泰尔值得更多朋友，他不该一直承受着那些人性最丑陋一面的怨气。

“好好，我知道了，”这一次，在安灼拉又一次发出邀请时，格朗泰尔用尾巴轻轻推了他一把，像个不耐烦的小孩子，“你的村子棒极了，你们村的人也都超酷。可我还是不想去，还是不相信有人见到我不会立刻拔刀相向。”

“我就没有。”安灼拉抱着手臂。

“你不算数，”他说，“你是个怪人。”

“村子里其他人也不会的。”安灼拉继续说道。说到村里人，他总是神情更加温柔。他想起今早出发前见到的画面。弗以伊拿着平底锅和巴阿雷上演追逐战，而巴阿雷傻呵呵地边绕着井口跑边笑个不停。一旁的木桶上，小伽弗洛什拍手叫好。村子里生活就是这样平凡而温馨。他抬起头，对格朗泰尔说：“我的朋友想见见你。”

“古费拉克？养很多鸟的那个？”

“是的，”他说，“还有其他人也是。”他耷拉下眉毛。

“嘿，行了，别这么闷闷不乐了，”格朗泰尔也放轻语调，“也许等你问的次数达到了标准，我就跟你去了。”

“真的？”

“我不知道，可能吧，”他看向远处，“只是……可能吧。”

\---

**亲爱的公白飞：**

**再次感谢你寄来的书。虽然那上面没有关于会说话的龙的记载，但它们读起来依然乐趣十足。虽然格朗泰尔说，上面有很多资料都不够准确。我照搬他的一句评价：“活了这么多年我他妈的从没吃过一个人！”我想，也许关于龙吃人的理论也是分品种而定的？**

**至于村子，依旧一切如常。那块写着“乌鸦禁止”的木牌，上面“禁止”二字又被乌鸦的利爪划拉得看不出来了。几天前有一名叫珂赛特的女骑士经过村子，她十分友好，似乎还具备一些预言家的能力。马吕斯对她一见钟情了。我从没见过他能那样快打造出一把那样锋利的宝剑。自从珂赛特离开后他就茶饭不思的。另外，因为一群精灵捉住了古费一只鸽子，所以发生了点小混乱，不过已经解决完毕。你知道吗，原因竟然是它们对于村子不再售卖李子的事很生气。看来水果也许真是维持种族和平的必要条件？**

**很抱歉听到你说想用一本百科全书来拍晕你的导师。对此我的建议是，也许可以先用小的试试，比如，先拿一本日记砸他的头？我想你该给自己放个假，回村子呆几天或许能减轻点你的压力。古费拉克正在我后面探头探脑，看到我给你的建议，他告诉我我不太擅长委婉措辞。格朗泰尔也这么说过。我猜你一定也这么以为。**

**——安灼拉**

**P.S.** **虽然不知道你在给古费拉克的信里写了什么，他都脸红了好几天了。**

\---

他们从未进到塔里去过，这似乎是个规定。每次安灼拉来找格朗泰尔，他们不是在小溪边，就是在塔前的空地上度过的。没人或龙提起过要进格朗泰尔家门去坐坐。不过这也是因为此前一直是太阳当空照。而今天他们不得不打破了这个规定。

当金发骑士骑马到达塔前的空地上时，乌云已经在他的头顶聚集了厚厚一层。然而直到雨点噼里啪啦地落下来，他才发现。

“你来这干什么？”安灼拉下马时格朗泰尔在雨中喊道，“没发现下雨了吗！”

安灼拉也隔着雨幕喊回去：“我之前没发现要下雨！”

格朗泰尔朝他跑过去，雨点急速积蓄起的水坑在他的脚下溅起大片水花。他张开翅膀，在安灼拉头顶上遮了个严严实实。为此两只翅膀不得不暴露在雨中，不过这比他们两个都被浇个透心凉要好多了。

格朗泰尔带他到了高塔门前：“来吧，把你的小蠢马栓在里边，”他说，“赶紧的，在你感冒之前进来。唯一一个进我家门的人类，你的特权。”

安灼拉道了谢，牵马跟着格朗泰尔进了门。随着门在身后关闭，塔内立刻变成了漆黑一片，唯独旋转楼梯的窗户透进一丝昏暗的亮光。地面上满是干草。安灼拉将缰绳系在墙上的钩子上，又脱下斗篷也挂上去。

看安灼拉处理好，格朗泰尔甩甩翅膀上的雨水，朝他说：“好了，跟我上来吧。”

为了防止脚下一滑摔个倒栽葱，一人一龙小心翼翼地爬着楼梯。终于到达顶层，安灼拉看着格朗泰尔缓缓推开了门。

他隐隐有些期待——虽然并不知道自己在期待什么，但——

——一定不是这种像刚遭受了地震八点零的杂物堆。

这房间简直是一团糟，此外他想不出其他词来形容它。阳台照进来的几缕光线进一步印证了他的观点。杂物堆积如山：桌子、架子，一把吉他，木板钉成的箱子一个摞一个。他甚至感觉自己在这一堆杂物中看到有东西在动。

格朗泰尔发话了，他念叨着：“欢迎来到鄙舍。”大尾巴一扫，给安灼拉的面前腾出一片空地——当然东西还是那些东西，换了个地方继续堆着去。

“它看起来很……”安灼拉往前走两步，一罐没盖上的颜料罐碰到了靴子，摇摇欲坠，“十分舒适。”

一旁，格朗泰尔坐下，屁股底下是堆床单：“你真这么想？”

“好吧不是，我脑子里蹦出的第一个词是‘乱七八糟’。只是跟你客套一下，”他说，格朗泰尔“哼”了一声，在火球喷安灼拉一脸之前转向一边的壁炉，壁炉里的柴火立刻腾起了火光，安灼拉做了个环顾四周的动作，“这些都是你的……积蓄？”

“就我个人而言，我更愿意叫它们‘一些坏点子的衍生品’。但是理论上讲，是的，这些是我的积蓄。也许你们人类更愿意叫它们龙的宝藏？”

“那么你这房间里的东西是什么风格？”壁炉的火光使房间不再昏暗，使安灼拉得以打量起内部的细节。有一个捕梦网挂在窗口，地上散落着木制拼图，几个玻璃瓶立在墙角。公白飞寄来的关于龙的书里写道，龙族通常会对某类物品具有强烈的收集欲望，选定一类，终其一生便只收集这一类。而格朗泰尔的收藏……看起来就只是他看到什么喜欢什么就拿来什么了。

“没什么风格。”格朗泰尔回答。

“看得出来。”在这间小小的储藏室里走着，安灼拉突然感到脚下踩上了什么东西。他弯腰，捡起了一只……看起来是乌龟的生物。

“闭嘴，不许评价，”格朗泰尔看着他手里的小家伙，“放下石头仔。”

“石头仔？”

“嗯哼。”将名为石头仔的小乌龟放回地面，安灼拉发现了靠墙立着的房间里唯二两把椅子——大概就是格朗泰尔之前打算许诺给他一把半的那两把。“之前有段时间我疯狂收集小动物。之后他们大部分都走了，除了他，”格朗泰尔说，眼神放到地上缓慢爬行的乌龟上，“我之前试过把他踢出去，结果你猜怎么着？第二天早上看见他正往楼梯上爬。”

“这么说你有只宠物。”安灼拉抬抬眉毛。他在一堆画布下面找到了把椅子，他得想办法把它拽出来。

“我们更像室友。”他说，石头仔爬上格朗泰尔坐着的床单团，身躯庞大的龙用自己的尾巴尖轻轻抚弄起小家伙的脑袋，“来坐在壁炉边吧，到时候感冒了可不要怪到我头上。”

“谢谢你让我进来，”壁炉里火焰的温暖让安灼拉从进门以来就紧绷的神经放松下来，湿衣服和湿头发贴在身上都不那么难以忍受了，“我知道你大概不想让我进家门的。”

“不，我不是不想让你进来，只是，”格朗泰尔从屁股底下拽出条完整的床单扔给安灼拉示意他裹上，“就只是这没什么好看的。像你说的，一团糟。”

“某种程度上来说，还不错，”安灼拉说，真心实意地，从这些小玩意上，他看到了面前这个大家伙不少可爱之处，不同于把他按倒在地、威胁他不许再来时的那个家伙，也不同于躺在草地上、和他谈天说地的那个家伙，“你都是从哪弄来的这些？”

“呃，大多数是偷的，但我保证这些之前都是没人要的东西，”他说，后一句的语速快得冒烟，小乌龟在他旁边缩回了壳里，“剩下的就是我自己的了，颜料、还有书。上帝保证，我绝对不会偷书的，我可不是个作恶的 **怪物** 。”

 “你自己的？”安灼拉疑惑地问。

“是啊，我自己的，”他把自己往床单团里缩了缩，“在我还是人类的时候。”

对于这句话中蕴含的信息，安灼拉的大脑卡顿了几秒，显然没能成功处理。

“ **什么** ？”

“‘什么’是指什么？”格朗泰尔问。明知故问，安灼拉想

于是他重复：“当你还是人类的时候。”

“你曾经是人类。”

“是啊，我刚说过。”

“那么，你怎么会变成龙？难不成你有什么龙类遗传基因！”反应过来以后，安灼拉难以置信地说。格朗泰尔的存在一直在给见多识广的骑士带来各种困惑，起先从是他还只是条龙的时候就开始了，接着他摇身一变成了条会说话的龙，现在，他成了条曾经是人的、会说话的龙。

“是个诅咒。”格朗泰尔说，他听起来试图让自己的语气事不关己，眼神放空在安灼拉身旁壁炉里那团金红交杂的火焰上。不过安灼拉早就了解他那些小动作，就比如现在，每当话题转向格朗泰尔自己，他背后的翅膀就不自觉地微微颤抖起来。

“你被诅咒了。”人类骑士重复。

“谢谢你，我不需要个鹦鹉来学舌，再提醒我一遍我是被诅咒的。”

“被诅咒变成一条龙，”他急切地问到，“什么时候？怎么做的？是 **谁** ……”

格朗泰尔狠狠地打断了他。

“不关你的事。”

“不，格朗泰尔，请让我知道，我想要帮你，”安灼拉也转而盯着格朗泰尔，“这些事是骑士的职责。”

“我他妈的不是什么贴在公告栏的任务！”咆哮声突然而至，同样窝在床单里的石头仔吓了一跳，伸出四条小腿就往外爬。

“我知道，但我想帮忙，我 **能** 帮忙。”安灼拉绕过散落在地的杂物，回到格朗泰尔面前，眼神坚定地看着他，“我之前帮助别人破除过诅咒，我在巫师协会里的朋友们懂得这些。公白飞是个抄写员，他也能提供帮助。”

“我不喜欢人类，告诉过你的，”好了，又是他一贯的借口，“人类也不喜欢我。”

“我可以告诉他们你的好，当然，”安灼拉说，对于又一次的拒绝感到沮丧，“你也可以告诉他们，你也可以和他们交谈。一直在和我聊天不就是你吗？”

“你和他们不一样！”格朗泰尔抬高声音，他摇着头，深深叹气，闪亮亮的金色眼珠黯淡下来望向窗外不再看安灼拉，“雨已经停了。”

“格朗泰尔——”

“听着，我 **知道** 我现在蛮惹人厌的，”格朗泰尔打断他， “但我现在就想这样呆着。求你，你也该别管我，就……回家去吧。”说完，他走到一边，将自己重新埋进了不知几层厚的床单里。

“我不明白。”安灼拉说。他不明白，他不懂到底为什么会变成这样。

“回家去，安灼拉。”床单里传来声音。

“我还会回来的，格朗泰尔。”格朗泰尔知道，安灼拉此时必然满含对他的失望与沮丧。他总是在让他失望。

“我不知道，我们再见面是件好事还是坏事了。”

这是在安灼拉在离开塔顶的房间前，听到的来自格朗泰尔的最后一句话。

\---

巫师协会的聚会地点在镇郊的一家小旅馆里，应该说是曾经的一家小旅馆。自从村子被一群无聊的、住在魔法森林的怪家伙视为了消遣对象，这地方就不再是个受欢迎的旅游地了。旅馆老板将旅店留给了儿子若李，那时他还只是个徒有远大抱负的孩子，准备为成为未来的伟大法师，虽然直到现在仍在学习中。经历了几年时间，虽然没有旅客来住店，但为了附近的魔法森林而来的人也越来越多，他们大多身怀法术，除了伽弗洛什和博须埃。

伽弗洛什和博须埃不搞魔法，他们在旅馆边养蜜蜂。

“早上好，安灼拉！”博须埃站在蜂箱旁朝走来的金发骑士打招呼，“什么风把你吹来了？”

“我就不能只是来打个招呼的吗？”安灼拉笑着回答，蜜蜂绕着他嗡嗡飞舞，落到他身上才发现这不是朵巨大的太阳花。

“你当然可以了，”伽弗洛什说，舀一大勺蜂蜜倒进罐子，“只是这个时候，你通常都在跟你的秘密的龙朋友黏糊在一块呢。”

“嗯……今天我没去。”

伽弗洛什眯起眼睛：“你和你的龙朋友打架了？还是怎么的？”

他可真是一针见血，安灼拉想，依旧嘴硬地说了“不”。

“噢知道了，那就是有了。”

“不，没有，我们没有。”他继续否认。

“不，你就是有”矮个子男孩咯咯笑起来。

“ **没有** ！”

“嗯哼，你说什么就是什么咯！”

“好了，好了，”博须埃在这场对话发酵成一场“反弹再反弹”的幼稚斗嘴前插了进来，“伽弗，你去帮我把这些装好的罐子拿到外面去，”看着伽弗洛什点头，抱着罐子跑开后他比了个跟我来的手势说，“进来吧，安灼拉。”

他们一进门就看到米西什塔抱着两个大马克杯。

看到安灼拉，她欣喜地眨眨眼睛，说：“噢安灼拉，我想我等的人就是你了。你看，我今天无缘无故地多倒了一杯茶，应该就是给你的了。”

“谢谢。”他接过马克杯，捧在双手上。

“那么，说说出了什么事？”博须埃问道，米西什塔踢掉正往安灼拉腿上往上爬的撒娇的蛇——他们的宠物蛇。虽然更喜欢猫，但因为博须埃对猫毛过敏的原因他们只好放弃这个念头。“你看起来是带着任务来的？”

“某种意义上，算是，”啜了一小口温热的茶水，他说，“我想我需要些帮助。”

“哦？需要什么帮助？你好久没来找我们帮忙了，”米西什塔笑着，“是关于李子的事吗？”

“不不，李子又怎么了？”安灼拉问。

“除了它们已经一点不剩了以外，没什么。至少目前还没。”米西什塔耸耸肩。作为一个普通骑士，没有预见未来能力的那种，安灼拉决定不再就这问题追问下去，先关注当下要紧。

“我需要破除一个诅咒，”他说，看看四周，“大家都在哪呢？”

“在工作室，”博须埃说，往前走去，“来吧。”

工作室就是旅馆里最大的房间，也许曾经是这的酒吧，当然现在已经被改造成了协会成员解决工作的办公间了。壁炉旁坐着艾潘妮，正摆弄着坩埚和一个个大大小小的烧瓶。若李在桌边，正往一把镰刀上雕刻魔法符文，掉了一地白垩粉。吧台后面的是热安，他面前的吧台上躺着的是一具……会动的尸体？

“安灼拉！”看到来人热安眼睛亮晶晶地叫起来，声音完美地在他用白布盖好尸体之前吵醒了那具“尸体”，“尸体”尖叫起来，不过干脆被视为了空气，热安带着他一贯诗一般的语调说，“见到你真是太棒了。”

“热安，”安灼拉叹了口气，虽然他并不反对死灵法术，但上次热安复活一个死得透透的家伙造成的后果显然给村里人都蒙上了阴影，“那最好不是个死人。”

“显然，现在不是死的了。”被床单蒙脸的家伙说。

“嘘——”热安给了尸体的脸——大概是脸的位置——两巴掌，小声说，“少说话，对你没好处。”

“ **热安** 。”

“别那样看着我，安灼拉。我发誓，这次这个不一样。”他戳一戳覆盖在白床单下的胸膛， “他叫巴纳斯山，他是个友善的好人。”

米西什塔坐在长椅上的博须埃旁边，哼了一声。

“上次你也是这么说的，”安灼拉说，“而那家伙差点吃了马吕斯的脑子。”

“巴纳斯山才不会吃脑子，”热安保证道，“是不是？”

“那东西超级无敌的恶心。” 被床单蒙脸的家伙说。

“听见没？”

突然在壁炉里发出的爆炸声终结了这场对话，艾潘妮咳嗽着驱赶着飘出的黑烟。“又失败了，”她自言自语，才看到吧台前的安灼拉，“嗨，”她朝他挥挥手，“又来要治头疼的药水？”

“这次不是药水的事，但我的确需要你的帮助，”他说，“我需要破除一个诅咒。”

“诅咒”二字立马唤起了一心一意搞雕刻的若李的好奇心，他放下小刀和雕刻了一半的武器，凑到吧台旁边，“诅咒？什么样的？我们可好久没遇上有技术含量的诅咒了呀……”

“别让人听起来你那么兴奋，宝贝，这可是别人的不幸。”博须埃对他说。

“抱歉，”若李让自己看上去严肃了些，对安灼拉说，“对您表达我最诚挚的慰问。”

“被诅咒的不是我，”他冲若李摇头，看上去苦恼又迷惑，“是我的朋友，那位龙朋友。格朗泰尔，他原本不是龙，是受到了某人的诅咒。”

“变形咒？啊哈！”若李刚拍了个巴掌，就收到了博须埃的眼神警告，于是讪讪放下双手，“呃咳，抱歉。”

“也许是种新型变形咒？”米西什塔也插话进来，“人们一般都被诅咒成天鹅，或是老鼠，龙并不常见。”

“他该来让我们看看，”若李说，“如果不亲眼看看这是什么样的魔法，我们也是无能为力的。”

“好吧，光这就是个麻烦。他还是不想见任何人，这么久了，”面对七嘴八舌出点子的众人安灼拉无奈地说，“我想给他带去个万灵药之类的，有万灵药吗？那没准有用。”

“我对那东西的效果不抱什么希望，不过吃了也没害处，”艾潘妮说着在桌上的瓶瓶罐罐里挑拣起来，最后选出几罐颜色鲜艳的药粉递过去，“变形咒一般都是复杂魔法，不像屁股上的疣或是简单的霉运那么好解决。”

“我想我能试着修改一个保护咒的咒文，”若李略作沉思，“先从这个方向下手吧。”

“真的帮大忙了，大家。”安灼拉诚恳地朝热心的众人点点头。如果格朗泰尔不愿自己想办法解除诅咒，他不介意帮他做这些。

“关于解除诅咒，我永远帮不上忙，”热安叹气道，“你受诅咒的朋友还活得好好的。”

“你是我见过唯一一个会为人还活着而难过的家伙。”从吧台坐起身的巴纳斯山说。热安抄起一旁餐具盒里的勺子就敲打起他的头。

\---

安灼拉给自己放了天 “假”，也让格朗泰尔有一天时间冷静一下。当然，他也是有些私欲的。格朗泰尔最后说的话一直回荡在他耳边，他想，也许自己是有些……过于黏人了。在拜访过巫师协会后，他去帮古费拉克清理了鸽舍，粉刷了驱逐乌鸦的木牌，将那些捣蛋的猫咪从树上解救下来。

在做着这些日常琐事的同时，他也想了又想，最后得出了一个结论：也许，自己是有些做过了。诅咒的确是诅咒，但首先那是格朗泰尔的诅咒，怎样对待诅咒是格朗泰尔的自由。他常常因为救人、任务这些概念形成了思维定式，却忘了不是所有的偏差都是当事人愿意修复的。

当他按照承诺回来时，格朗泰尔正在空地上来回踱步，一双翅膀收拢又展开，安灼拉一靠近他便立即察觉了。

“我很抱歉。”两个声音同时说。

接着两个声音又同时安静，一只知更鸟飞过，唧唧喳喳。

“呃，你先？”安灼拉尴尬地抓起一缕打理得漂亮的金色头发。

“呃，那好，那个……我很抱歉。”格朗泰尔说得真诚，没有一点他惯用的讽刺语气。刚见到安灼拉时立起的鳞片像多米诺骨牌，沿着后背乖顺地依次倒下，“当时的我是个混蛋，你只是想帮忙，我不该那样对你。”

“我也很抱歉，”安灼拉说，“尽管我想帮忙，也该先考虑你的意愿。强迫了你我很抱歉。”

“老天，”格朗泰尔叹气，接着裂开嘴笑了，虽然他的尖牙让这个笑看着有点扭曲，不过并不能影响安灼拉也一起笑起来，“我们绕了多大圈子。”

“很可笑，我们两个都是。”安灼拉点头，过去几天里沉重的紧张和不安都随风而去，现在他觉得一阵清风都能将他带上天空去。“我能抱抱你吗？”他说。

“什么？”大家伙吓了一跳，歪歪头。

“你可以拒绝的，这就只是为了……”每当与古费拉克或是公白飞发生糟糕的争吵后，他们一个拥抱总能让一切恢复如初。他张开双手看着格朗泰尔：“为了我们不再吵架。”

“好，当然。”格朗泰尔用翅膀做了个耸肩动作，伏低身体，安灼拉的双臂立刻环住他的脖子。

从没触碰过格朗泰尔，此时真正抱上去的第一感觉是冷，这是个缺乏温暖的身体。不过这也是事实，龙类就是巨型蜥蜴。过了一会，久没被人触碰过的格朗泰尔才放松下紧绷的身体。他张开翅膀，也包裹住小小的金发骑士，为他挡住了猛烈起来的风。虽然这并不是个温暖的拥抱，格朗泰尔低头看向贴在胸脯的骑士，心想，不过距离真是该死的近啊。

“我还是想帮你。”安灼拉说，手指在格朗泰尔脖子上的鳞片上滑动。

“我们明明气氛正好，安灼拉，你毁了它。”格朗泰尔微微别过头，做出闹别扭的样子，“好吧，再抱五分钟，五分钟之后再谈这事，好不好？”

“同意，这很公平。”他说着，侧过脸，柔软的头发轻轻蹭蹭格朗泰尔胸前闪亮亮的鳞片。

\---

**亲爱的公白飞：**

**过去几天发生了不少事。我得知了格朗泰尔并非生来是龙，而是受到了诅咒。这就能解释为何他和你书中的龙有所不同。**

**关于诅咒，任何关于变形的诅咒和魔法记载都能为我们的研究帮上大忙。现在巫师协会正在进行反复试验，令人沮丧的是，结果一直不容乐观。尽管格朗泰尔同意尝试任何艾潘妮提供的药剂，但他仍没有同意做出让步，让我们找出破解方法的研究更容易一些。他愿意穿戴上若李打造的魔法宝石，却依然拒绝到村里的巫师协会进行一个简单的检查。他甚至不愿告诉我们他是如何受到诅咒的。这让研究十分不顺。我不愿强迫他，但他的态度看上去就像是不想再变回人类了。**

**上次回信你告诉我，你也认为拐弯抹角并非我的强项，所以我决定彻底放弃再和你磨叽下去的迂回战术。回村子来吧。村子里的有趣事可比你在首都上课多得多，而且，在解除诅咒这事上你的脑子一向也比我的好用得多。**

**——安灼拉**

\---

“多数诅咒都具有条件限定，”安灼拉捧着一本砖头厚的魔法书读道，“由于诅咒具有的长期特性，多数法师会确保在某种条件下诅咒会自动解除，以防咒语失败导致的错误，或者用于向他人展示诅咒结果的课程上。”

“这些是谁写的？”安灼拉斜靠在格朗泰尔背后，听他问道，“某某老人村的百岁老巫师？”

“没准，”安灼拉回答，翻过一页继续读道，“使用其余方法破除诅咒也是可行的，但非迫不得已不建议使用这类方法，因为可能会导致诸多副作用。”

“我都已经是条龙了，还能变成什么更糟的？”格朗泰尔百无聊赖地说。

随着一声叹气，书啪地合上，安灼拉用头顶上格朗泰尔背上坚硬的鳞甲：“格朗泰尔，告诉我你想被治好吗？别跟我撒谎。”

“我猜……”格朗泰尔耸肩，贴在他身上的金色脑袋也跟着一起一伏，“就破解诅咒这事本身，听起来蛮酷。”

“酷。”安灼拉机械地重复。难以置信，让一个人变回他原本的样子，好吧，酷。

“唉，别再说了，”格朗泰尔说，“你不认识人类时的我。那家伙真的……不怎么样。”

“这么说你更喜欢做一条龙？”

“不，龙也蛮糟糕的。”

泄气样子的格朗泰尔让安灼拉想起那些在他身上遍布的伤疤。它们看上去就像他面对人类恶意从未反击过。

“两个同样糟糕的选择，而我只好遵从命运的安排。”

“那可真是……”安灼拉挑选着合适的形容词，“令人沮丧。”

“这只是顺应自然。也没那么糟，是不是？”大尾巴在他身后甩来甩去，“我是说，我做龙还不错吧？比当人的时候强。我当人……可真是个混蛋。”

“可是，”安灼拉想想他堆积的“财宝”，又想想他粗暴却还算友好的态度，“你当龙好像也就那样。”

接着安灼拉收到了一记尾巴暴击。

“坏家伙。”一声闷响，安灼拉朝着大尾巴抡上一拳。

“嘿，你先说我坏话的。”格朗泰尔摆开尾巴，在再受一拳之前。

“你不可能像你说的那么混蛋。”

“好吧，至少能向你保证，我不是个杀人犯，”他说，“但我不是……不是个像你那样的人。”

“像我？”安灼拉慢慢溜达到格朗泰尔身前，和他面对面。金色的阳光下，他的眼睛像清晨的海平面，蔚蓝得闪闪发光。

“……嗯。一个英勇、高贵、做好事的骑士。”格朗泰尔说，“我虽然不是个恶人，但也算不上善。有时候我想，能够依然拥有理智、拥有人类的情感就已经足够幸运，我要求不高。做龙或是做人，还是其他什么东西，我却都还是我。没有变得更恶，也没有变得善良。已经过了这么久，我不会再为这点问题苦恼了。做什么又有什么所谓呢。”

“不，这不一样，”安灼拉摇着头，格朗泰尔的话就像往他胸口划下数道能穿透龙鳞的刀痕。他怎么会这样想？他怎么能这样想？“你错了，错得非常，非常，非常离谱。”

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，就像突然严肃的气氛和安灼拉的真诚话语是他的过敏原。

“不，请你听我说，”安灼拉直视他的眼睛，认真地说，“你比你自认为的要值得更好、更认真的对待。”

“如果我的身体能感觉得到，”大家伙望着天空，“你的话该让我很温暖。”

至少，安灼拉希望至少，他的话、这颗石子，能在格朗泰尔看似平静无波的心湖留下一点微弱的波纹。

他突然躺倒在草地上，也望向一成不变的天空。格朗泰尔也像天一样，一成不变的固执，他可能已经想不出还有什么办法能叫他改变主意了。

就在他发呆的当口格朗泰尔拉回了了他的注意。

“嘿，看，”格朗泰尔抬起尖爪指着层层树冠之上，龙的视力比人类的更加敏锐，一团黑影正在飞速靠近，“那是只猎鹰。从没见过它们来附近造访。”

“猎鹰？”安灼拉坐起身，“它的腿上是不是系着黄色缎带？”

“是的，怎么了？你认识？”

安灼拉从草地上蹿起来。两句话的功夫黑影已经越来越近，人类肉眼已经可见。那不是其他的猎鹰——“那是小笨蛋。”他说。

“那是 **什么** ？”

“那只鹰。”

“你给你的宠物鹰起名叫笨蛋？”

“实际上，他是古费拉克的，这故事略长。”他朝斜上方伸长手臂，猎鹰优雅地落下，爪子钩住他的皮手套，“让他像现在这么服服帖帖的可真费了大劲。”

看到小笨蛋飞来的那一刻，不安感就沿着安灼拉脊背爬上来。小笨蛋从来只用于传递公白飞从首都送来的消息。他被送到其他地方说明事态紧急。尤其是这还是第一次，古费拉克在他和格朗泰尔一起时来打扰。

小心翼翼地，他抽出猎鹰背上埋在翅膀间信筒的纸条，任务完成的小笨蛋飞到一旁的树梢。

**兽人部落的领导者死了。他的儿子愤怒地撕毁了休战协议。村子受到攻击，现在，快些回来！**

最后一句下面加了三条粗重的黑线。

“噢操。”格朗泰尔踮着前爪，越过安灼拉的肩膀看他手里古费拉克的狂草骂道。

安灼拉没听见他骂了什么，事实上，他现在只剩下血液从全身飞速褪去的冰冷感觉。村子很远。小笨蛋来的速度可能很快，但就算他现在开始往回赶，不带武器不去穿上盔甲，时间依然来不及。

“我得回去。”他说，路途很远但不能再有任何拖延，向栓着马儿的方向跑去，但被格朗泰尔挡住了路。他抬头，凝视面前不算巨大的庞然大物：“格朗泰尔，我必须得 **回去** 。”

“我知道，但你骑马要太久——”

“我不能放弃他们。”安灼拉眼里闪着亮光。

“我不是要阻止你！”格朗泰尔提高声音，“我能飞，安灼拉，我可以带你回去。”

“你……什么？”安灼拉眨了眨干涩的眼睛，“你能飞？”

“当然，告诉过你的，不然你以为这是干什么的？”他展开翅膀，“背着好看？来吧，我以前好像偷过把剑。”

“我从没见你飞过。” 安灼拉说，“这么想并不是无中生有。” 你看起来这么 **沉** ，不像是能飞得起来的家伙。后面的话他没说。因为他俩正两节两节地往顶楼飞奔，格朗泰尔拿他的大脑袋狠狠顶了几下他的屁股，大概是叫他闭嘴。

“又不需要去那么远的地方，常去的地方步行都能到达。”

当到达格朗泰尔的储藏室看见堆成小山的“收藏品”时，格朗泰尔看起来对自己的生活习惯似乎首次有了悔改之心。他一爪子挠开堆成一摞的几个木板箱，暴力撕开木条，终于在最下面那个里面发现了那把剑。在箱子里不知躺了多少年。

“看，我就说有把剑。”

他退后一步，让安灼拉抓住柄，从一堆破铜烂铁里把剑拉了出来。

安灼拉把剑鞘别进腰带上，见格朗泰尔正瞪着他金黄色的大眼睛盯着他看。

“怎么了？”

“你这个样子，看起来也像个正统古板的骑士英雄。”他笑着把脑袋探出阳台，“我们走？”

“呃……”安灼拉跟着格朗泰尔走到阳台栏杆旁，望向下面。从上面看这简直就像困住长发公主的高塔。他问旁边的大家伙：“我该怎么做？”

“别问我我不知道！你看我像拉过客的吗？”大家伙炸毛，“你就……就爬上来吧，小心我的翅膀。”

安灼拉动作僵硬地攀上大家伙身上凸起的鳞片，担心自己太重压坏了它们，不过坚硬的鳞片看起来并不怎么在意一个小小人类的体重。鳞片在安灼拉借力爬上去后便乖顺地伏贴下去，在格朗泰尔到阳台边缘的时候，他已经顺利地在龙背上安顿好了自己。

“那么接下来，抓好我，千万别松手。”格朗泰尔抬起两只巨大前爪，搭上阳台围栏，安灼拉紧紧搂住鳞片覆盖的脖颈。

“像我们拥抱时那样？”安灼拉没往下看，现在他必须集中精力在到达村子后将要面临的战斗上。有格朗泰尔，他 **不会** 掉下去。

“也许和拥抱有那么点不同——你看在空中你不能放手。不过如果把这当作拥抱能让你好受些，那请拥抱我，请一直抱紧我。”

他展开黑色巨翅：“倒数三下？”

“听起来不错。”

“一。”

他跳了下去。

混蛋。

接着便是直线下坠。安灼拉耳旁呼呼的风声此时听来就像死神的低语，要把他召唤到死去的村子里的朋友那去——上帝，可别是热安的吧台上。

——但紧接着就像是被施了魔法一般，也许那就是对有魔法的翅膀。空气中的风精灵在号令下纷纷钻进翅膀之下，让它们如同两片横躺鼓胀的船帆，被风托了起来。

老天，他们在飞。

安灼拉不知道这到底是如何发生的，说实话他当时已经闭上了眼睛。

其实它们现在也还闭着呢。

“你恐高的吗？”格朗泰尔说，龙的身躯在风中上下起伏。

“不。”安灼拉干巴巴的说，他决定睁开眼睛来向这个爱嘲笑人的龙证明自己的无所畏惧。好吧，他承认他只有看到下面的森林才会头晕目眩，那些可怕的、连成一片的绿色海洋。

“天哪。”他僵硬地抬起头。

“你要是敢吐在我身上，我就把你扔下去。”

“拜托，别拿这个开玩笑！”安灼拉朝前面幸灾乐祸的家伙大喊。他的确是不敢睁大眼睛。不一会，从村子的方向飘起的烟雾出现在他眯成缝的视野中。

“那，村子在哪！”

“明白，”说着格朗泰尔的翅膀上下拍打，带着安灼拉拐向烟升起的方向，“如果我现在告诉你我不太擅长着陆你会说什么？”

“你在开玩笑。”格朗泰尔打赌，虽然风声这么大，但他听到磨牙声了。

村子很快进入了视野，越来越近，弗以伊的酒吧房顶在眼前越来越大了。

一人一龙直直朝着房顶冲去。

“格朗泰尔那他妈是 **房顶** ！”

“嗯，那看起来就是我们的着陆点了。”

如果说它们降落在了屋顶上那都是高看格朗泰尔。实际上，他们横冲直撞地撞上了屋顶，掀起一片片瓦片一块往下滚。接着顺着倾斜的房顶一直滚下地面。在这过程中，格朗泰尔坚决没有放开紧紧包裹安灼拉的翅膀。嗯……他想，皮糙肉厚保护细皮嫩肉嘛。

这么一段又惊又险的飞行足够让安灼拉想念死了脚踏实地的感觉。虽然从翅膀的包裹中挣扎出来他依然来了个四肢着地。

他们落在村子的中央广场上，一旁几个受伤的兽人朝这两个不速之客投来恶狠狠的目光。这群家伙牙齿上都武装了个严实，光是龇牙咧嘴都能吓哭小孩子。

广场上热闹非凡。战斗明显已进入白热化的状态——乱成一团。

巴阿雷手举长斧寻找破绽劈砍，拿着平底煎锅的弗以伊和他背靠着背。马吕斯，作为一个铸剑师却丢人地拿着把铁锹四处敲击。整个巫师协会的成员似乎也都到场了。若李用手杖投射进攻符文，米西什塔也用魔杖进行着攻击。一旁的艾潘妮一瓶接一瓶往兽人扎堆的方向扔出灌满毒药的魔药瓶。热安也拿了把小刀作战。

而显然，他们这个“不显眼”的着陆就像施了个静止魔咒，四周进行得火热的战斗停下来，无论兽人还是村里人把视线投向这两个突然闯入的家伙。

“哈！”古费拉克最先反应过来。他正倒挂在空中——被已故兽人首领的儿子抓着两条腿倒吊着。

他朝居高临下看着他的现任首领摆了个鬼脸：“我告诉过你他会来。”

“安灼拉，”现任首领说，声音嘶哑，安灼拉从未这样讨厌自己的名字从别人口中说出，“那个大英雄。”

“放开我的朋友。”兽人成功点燃了安灼拉的怒火，他将剑拔出鞘做出战斗姿势。这过程费了不少劲，倒霉，这把剑锈得厉害。

“我要求和你决斗。”首领扔垃圾一样把古费拉克抛到边上，手中的长棍毫不客气地指向安灼拉，距离骑士的鼻尖不到几寸。那棍子简直快和骑士的腰一样粗了。

“为什么？”兽人首领一靠近安灼拉身旁，格朗泰尔的鳞片就像炸毛猫咪一样竖立起来，“这里签署过休战协议。你们该待在自己的领土线内。”

“休战协议现在失效，我的父亲已经死了。”

“但显然，这没有任何人杀了你父亲。”站在一旁的若李说，他从前没少提醒老兽人首领胆固醇摄入过高的问题。

现任首领皱眉。

“那么，我的理由就是你们不卖李子了，这问题必须打仗解决。”

“什么他妈玩意？？？” 格朗泰尔脱口而出，作为同样的“野兽”他也很是读不懂这群家伙的思维。

“闭嘴，野兽。”兽人首领竖起木棍敲击地面， “接受我的挑战，英雄，你取胜我便离开你的村庄。”

“好——”

话音未落，粗重的木棍就猛击过去。四周静止的战斗也在这一刻重新展开。

对付兽人最大的问题便是他们的体型过于庞大。但有优势便有弱点，他们的战斗风格是简单得不能再简单的“打了又打”战略。因此预测和躲避长棍的攻击对于安灼拉这样有经验的骑士来说并不困难。问题是他无法靠近。每一次他试图接近，兽人首领的棍子就当头而至。他不得不用这把剑——这把没用的、生锈的铁剑来挡住进攻。

作为这样一把集笨重、破旧、脆弱于一身的剑，会在一次木棍的大力敲击之后段成两半也就不是什么怪事了。

兽人首领狞笑着挥起木棍，将安灼拉痛苦地掀翻在地。那柄断剑从手中脱出，他甚至没机会选择将它插入兽人的膝盖。肌肉在叫嚣着痛苦和疲惫，于是他只好继续躺在地上寻找进攻的机会——

突然，兽人叫起来，踉跄几步向前滚倒在地。

兽人跌倒露出了背后的格朗泰尔。他凶猛的龙朋友的牙缝还往外冒着烟，像刚射完一匣子弹的枪口。他见安灼拉看过来，又炫耀似地张开大嘴，又一颗火球飞来，才刚爬起的兽人被从安灼拉面前赶到一边。

“你的剑可太破了。”安灼拉的呼吸还没喘匀，拎着剑从土地上站起来，嫌弃似的朝断剑撇撇嘴。

“认真的？你就没别的话可说？”格朗泰尔说。而别的话还没从安灼拉嘴里吐出来，兽人首领就又不屈不挠地回到了他们面前。

格朗泰尔一挥利爪，相对人类来说高大又健壮的兽人便被禁锢在了刀尖似的爪尖中。趁此机会安灼拉斩断了它一条手臂。同时格朗泰尔尾巴一抽，夺下了兽人另一只手攥着的木棍。木棍在空中翻了两个跟头，一头掉进了油桶。

不知是否是突发奇想，是故意为之还是意外的喷嚏，总之静默中一个火球飞过，木棍成了火把。

而兽人首领借这空当已经挣脱了束缚，并拾起这根 **燃烧着熊熊火焰** 的木棒。

“你到底哪根筋搭错了觉得这是个好主意？”安灼拉大喊， **火焰木棒** 的致命攻击朝他袭来。

“天，我他妈也没想到会这样。我压根什么都没想！”格朗泰尔挡住隔空飞来的几簇火焰。

燃烧着火焰的长长木棍戳到了安灼拉面前，他不得不丢开了手中那依然无用的断剑。剑身最后撞上木棍撞了个粉身碎骨英勇牺牲。当然，并没有将有了火焰加持的木棒一起拖下水。

“安灼拉！”后方有人大声呼叫。安灼拉回头，弗以伊正站在十几米开外，准备把他的煎锅扔来给他做武器，“接住！”

安灼拉向上一跳接住平底煎锅。弗以伊拿着锅子将酒吧里吵吵闹闹的家伙一锅拍出门的画面历历在目。

“格朗泰尔，带我上去。”他拿锅子指向天空，接着手脚利索地爬上迅速跑来的龙的后背。

“没是没问题，”感受到安灼拉在背上坐好，他拍打翅膀升到空中，“你有计划？”

“俯冲的动力够把他拍扁到地里，”安灼拉说，又想起刚过去不久那场糟糕的飞行，“看看我们着陆造成了多大破坏。我们再来一次。”

“哈，聪明的小饼干，”格朗泰尔听着，用更大的力气更快地拍打翅膀，风将他们带得更高更远，“抓好了！”说完，这家伙突然拢起翅膀，空中的黑影戏剧性地一停，接着，刷地一声开始急速坠落。

兽人的块头很大。因此，在村子的中心广场，他的头便是靶心。安灼拉举起锅子，对准正下方那个正在变大的黑色圆点。锅子以从几十米高空落下的自由落体产生的力度狠狠砸向兽人首领的脑袋。

咣唧，锅子砸中了黑色长毛的脑袋；砰咚，而他俩砸中了地面。

当灰尘散尽，安灼拉呻吟着。他的肋骨在尖叫，肌肉也在呼痛。睁开眼睛，他看着上方无云的蓝天。

接着他看见了是几英尺外，一动不动的兽人族首领。

“嘿。”格朗泰尔拖着脚向他走来，他看上去比人类骑士还要糟糕。剩下的还算灵活的尾巴撑着安灼拉的后背帮他挣扎着坐起来。

“还好吗？”

“是的，我想只有是些小擦伤，因为撞上……嘶……地面。”

“我也是，”格朗泰尔赌气样地哼一声（没有火球），“我之前都不知道龙居然还能擦伤。”

安灼拉无力地靠在格朗泰尔身上。广场上其他小规模战斗已经随着这位新首领的倒下陆续停止。

看着躺在地上无法动弹的兽人首领，安灼拉开始了对他的宣判：“你违反休战协议，袭击村子，袭击我的 **朋友** 。这个村子将永远禁止你和你的族群踏入一步。若你现在离开，并发誓永不返回，我们便给予你不死的赦免。”

“该死，”听此，一个兽人赶忙往前一步磕磕巴巴地解释道，“我们会离开，马上。抱歉，我们并不是真的存心要挑起战争。”

“奥斯卡，”另一个兽人指着地上失败的首领，哈，他叫奥斯卡，“他向我们施加压力，他父亲刚刚去世，因此我们……好吧。解释已经没用了，我们真的不是故意挑起争端。”

“我试图反抗他们了！”被巴阿雷扼住喉咙的兽人声音嘶哑地嚷嚷。

巴阿雷放开了对他的钳制，把它扔到一旁：“好吧， **看出** 了你手下留情，不过我也不是好惹的。”

“我们怎么能确定你们会遵守诺言？现在这家伙，”艾潘妮伸手指指地上名叫奥斯卡的兽人，“可是你们首领。”

“他不是我们的首领，”兽人说，“我们的领袖要通过一个月的筛选和投票才能上任。”

“真的？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔不可思议地看着安灼拉的脸。他在听出那两个字里隐藏的尊敬和兴趣时叹了句本性难移，他展开翅膀，拿翅膀尖撞了撞安灼拉的肩膀小声提醒：“你看这是时候吗？”

“呃咳，”安灼拉立刻假正经地清清嗓子，“对，我是说，走。出去，立刻离开村子。”

这之后，就是兽人的道歉和离开。几个兽人抬着奥斯卡，这个头盖骨够厚够硬而得以幸存的家伙狼狈地溜走。安灼拉和格朗泰尔则站在一旁，看着兽人和村里其他人收拾战争的残局。人类骑士将一只胳膊环着格朗泰尔的脖子，半边身子靠在他身上。格朗泰尔的大尾巴支撑着他受伤的腿。

“那么，”古费拉克天生带着快活的嗓音吸引了正清理灰尘的村民，“这一定就是格朗泰尔咯？”

于是现在，四面八方的十几双眼睛都转过来盯着他俩了。

“呃……”格朗泰尔，能说会道的大师与诡辩者，此时也磕巴了。他翅膀一收盖在金发骑士和自己庞大的身躯上：“我不是？”

“你果然是条会说话的龙！”伽弗洛什眨眨闪亮亮的眼睛，从藏身的障碍物后面探出小脑袋，“这太酷了！”

“我从没听说过会说话的龙，”格朗泰尔平时满嘴跑的火车好像冒出了实体烟正哐当哐当急速报废，“你听说过吗？”他紧张地望向安灼拉，金色的眼睛不停地眨啊眨。

被拢在里头，安灼拉能够清晰地感到那两片翅膀又微微颤动起来，于是他凑到格朗泰尔耳边：“没有，从没听过这种鬼事情。你想离开吗？我们回去吧。”

“噢不，你不想走的对吗？”若李急忙跑来，“看看你俩，你们受伤了，从天上掉下来 **两次** ！”

“抱歉，”格朗泰尔将尾巴偷偷摆到安灼拉脚边，作为爬到他背上的小镫，“安灼拉的蠢马还留在我那呢。”

他费劲地拍打起翅膀，若李还在试图挽留：“带上飞行过于危险了！”

“飞行？”安灼拉笑着喊道，“谁要飞？肯定不是我俩。

骑士和龙相视一笑。

“是的，当然不是了。”笑声中，龙带着骑士升上天空，若李、古费拉克、巴阿雷、米西什塔……他们的面孔越来越模糊，最后下面又只剩下一片绿色海洋。

安灼拉没再像之前那样，一副要将他勒死的样子死抓着格朗泰尔的脖子，他已经累得懒得害怕了。如果真的身子一斜摔了下去，他想，那一定会有双尖利的爪子温柔地勾住他的后衣领。不，那也许不够温柔，也许会很笨拙，但那都没有关系。

“谢谢，”格朗泰尔说，在绿色的海洋中，他的塔就像绿海中一粒漂浮的尘土，“谢谢你带我离开那。我的脑子，说实话，它就像突然锈住了。我太久没见过这么多人了，没被围攻的情况下。”

“也谢谢你，带我飞去村庄，和我并肩作战，”安灼拉轻轻抚摸他脖子上那颗星星形状的伤痕，“为你所做的一切。”

“这算不上什么。”

安灼拉大笑起来，这让他的肺跟肋骨又开始抗议，不过，管它们的。

“就只是说句不客气就好，你这傻瓜。”

“嘿，你学我的台词，”大家伙的声音从前边飘过来，话中的笑意满溢出来，“不客气，”他顿了几秒，又接着说，“你的朋友和你一样，也都挺怪。”

“跟你说过的。”

“是啊，现在我看出来了，”他说，“你说会不会太迟了？”

“什么太迟？”

“去拜访你们的村子。”

“这永远不会太迟。”埋了那么久的希望的种子终于在安灼拉的胸中绽放，也许就开在今天那些擦伤后边。他疲惫的双眼刹那间灌满了光：“你要来？”

“嗯哼。”

安灼拉知道他还有话没说，他静静地等着风中裹挟的字句扫过他耳边。他们之间永远不会有太迟。他微笑着，接着听到那个熟悉的声音，他说：“我想我会的。”

“那真是太棒了，”安灼拉在龙背上放开双手迎接扑面而来的风，不安全感并未袭来，“他们会爱死你的！”

\---

他们确实爱死他了。

由于若李严令禁止安灼拉在伤愈前骑马，格朗泰尔只好独自飞往村庄。

他的尾巴尖在小屋的木门上扣响三声后，古费拉克咧着嘴出现在门口。并一边领大家伙进门，一边开始了他最擅长的事——拉家常。当得知过去一年格朗泰尔都以捕鱼为生，古费拉克显然更加殷勤地端了茶送了水来，手里端着装满大盘子小碟子的热腾腾食物。安灼拉立在一旁，被这一人一龙逗得乐不可支。格朗泰尔看上去十分喜爱这个新朋友，虽然一开始的谈话他看上去有些闷闷不乐，但一会功夫他已经彻底放松下来，一开始立在后头的尾巴开始左摇右摆。甚至在古费拉克插着腰，用 “快从你的蜗牛壳里钻出来”假意责备他时哈哈大笑起来。

一只鸽子落在格朗泰尔头上。古费拉克坚称他的鸽子最会辨别人（不限于人）的好坏，于是在看到这只小白鸽格外喜欢这个“停驻站”时，朝安灼拉两眼发光地点点头。

在告别古费拉克后，格朗泰尔提出想要参观村子的巫师协会。于是便由安灼拉陪他前往。小旅馆里的每个人，自从米西什塔说她预感到了格朗泰尔将要到来，就显然陷入了兴奋之中，一个个狼一样盯着门板。于是当骑士和龙一脚踏入门槛，两眼冒光的小男孩伽弗洛什就上来给他们扑了个满怀。

在若李以检查伤势为由对他们进行了骚扰之后，格朗泰尔很快用他十足的幽默感与协会里的人打成了一片。

他和巫师们讨论“乌鸦禁止”的木牌，打趣那些叛逆的乌鸦；和热安唱颂晦涩难懂的诗歌小调；也悄悄在米西什塔和巴纳斯山心里坐下了一席之地。他和安灼拉一起冥思苦想博须埃硬币魔术的原理，尽管它不含有一丁点魔法，却依然让他俩不得其解。而到了一天的最后，所有人聚到艾潘妮的身旁，听她讲述起旅行中遇到哈耳庇厄*的故事。听着听着，伽弗洛什便埋在格朗泰尔的尾巴圈成的圈里安静地睡着了。

融入村子需要时间，格朗泰尔显然开了个好头。当他和巫师协会的成员聊得火热后，他便在旅馆四周溜达起来。而在和周围的人交好后，他又将橄榄枝抛向了村子的其他人、所有人。诚然，一条龙，一条会说话的龙不寻常得很，而村民们显然见多了怪事，很快地接纳了这位新朋友。不光如此，村子里的所有人，字面意义上的 **所有人** ，都喜欢这个幽默可爱的龙朋友。

红太阳已经降到了地平面的高度，这天格朗泰尔却没像往常一样飞回森林里的高塔。众人正聚在弗以伊的酒吧。因为听说格朗泰尔多年没碰到酒精甚是思念，酒吧老板弗以伊便热情地提出了邀请。安灼拉坐在吧台，有一搭没一搭地和弗以伊着聊天，偶尔瞥一眼旁边的格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔正和巴阿雷笑得上气不接下气呢，他们的小方桌对面坐着脸红得像颗西红柿却还呵呵傻笑的可爱男孩马吕斯。

“我发誓，”可爱男孩说，看起来就快要跳起来了，“她就是那么迷人！她就是！”

“深呼吸，”巴阿雷拍拍害羞男孩的肩膀，“来给格朗泰尔仔细描述一下你心心念的女神，让他理解一下你的相思之苦。”

马吕斯平静一下过快的呼吸，接着一口气说：“她简直不可思议！如果说上帝创造了一位人类可见的天使，那一定就是她了！看到她的那一刻就像我——我窥见了一眼天堂。

“也许我们该把热安叫来，”格朗泰尔笑道，把他的大脑袋搁在吧台上，“他肯定会喜欢这个形容和这段故事，别停男孩，继续。”

“她可真是，”马吕斯继续说道，“美丽得不可方物，迷人的万物竟折腰。看她那一头流淌的阳光般的金发！她说她的旅程是为了完成一个预言，但她自己的命运一定要自己掌控——噢，如果清晨的光辉大发善心创造了一位女士，那一定就是她了。她——”

“——虽然玲珑娇小可爱，”格朗泰尔接上，“但又勇敢美丽坚强。是广袤自然的造物，看到她的那一刻竟使你无法相信自己的眼睛。”

“没错！”马吕斯激动地整个身子探过桌面，两只手捧住龙朋友的大脑袋就差吧唧一口亲上他的额头，“朋友！只有你最 **懂** 我！”

格朗泰尔支起脑袋，从马吕斯的双臂中挣扎出来：“孩子，你还什么都不懂呢。”说完他们又笑起来，留下害羞的马吕斯脸涨得更红了。

这之后，他们一直在酒吧呆到天光从地平线下射出，一夜过去。格朗泰尔和安灼拉一同走出酒吧，大家伙每走一步都摇晃几下身体。

“安灼拉，安灼拉，你看世界在旋转。”格朗泰尔说着，一脚踩到自己的尾巴。

在他笨重的身体扑倒在地前安灼拉稳住了他：“是啊，世界是在旋转，但还没快到能让你被自己的尾巴绊倒。承认吧，你只是喝醉了。”

“……好讨厌哦。”

“什么？你指世界在旋转，还是你喝醉的事？”

“是啊是啊。”格朗泰尔说，天知道安灼拉刚刚问了什么，但他想他该给个肯定的回答。他展开翅膀，皱眉：“我想我又戒酒失败了？”

“天。”格朗泰尔这幅胡言乱语的迷糊样实在是太可爱，格朗泰尔看安灼拉笑得前仰后合的样子，企图拿把金发骑士绊倒在地。显然没成功。

“住口！有好多多多多年我没喝酒了！”他摆出一副愤愤不平的模样。

“来我家吗？古费和我的家，”找回呼吸之后安灼拉转移话题，向他提出邀请，“我们一直为公白飞留了房间。房间里面还有床。”

“我会压折了它。”

“公白飞不会介意。”

“我喜欢你的朋友们，”格朗泰尔走得磕磕绊绊还不忘动嘴皮子，“他们都好好友好——巴阿雷是个了不起的战士，马吕斯是个超可爱的男孩。”

“你也是。”

“我是什么？可爱？”

“你也是个友好的龙。”安灼拉一本正经地澄清。

“你也是，”格朗泰尔说着，踉跄几步冲到安灼拉前面，“真的。”

“真的什么？”

“你，你很好，你真的超好。”半闭着眼的醉鬼说，咧开大嘴巴笑着，安灼拉正试图拉他回家，“你是我见过最——好的人，就算我现在又认识了这么多友好善良的家伙，你在我心里也永远是第一。不过不要误会，当然有时候你也是个假装圣母的蠢货……”

“你能脱口说出‘假装圣母’这个拗口的词，几分钟前却醉得说不出你‘醉’了，嗯？”

“……但那也是个优秀的蠢货，”格朗泰尔自顾自装听不见，继续说，“你带着全副武装闯进我的家，最后却选择和我和平地谈话。你没有就此离开，你陪伴我度过那些孤独日夜，听我无聊的絮絮叨叨。你知道吗，当我还是个人类时，他们从来不愿和我说话，他们说我是个傲慢的……”

“是的，你就是个傲慢的家伙。”金发骑士笑了。

“但 **你** ……你还是来了。陪我聊天，和我一起去四处溜达，把你的朋友们介绍给一条蠢龙认识。为什么这么做，安灼拉？为什么为我 **做这些** ？”

看着这个说话磕磕巴巴的家伙，安灼拉的语调不自觉地宠溺起来：“为了你能体面一点？”他开玩笑。

“可是，”格朗泰尔身子一歪，最终躺倒在张着野花的草地上，“可还是有个家伙把你的努力全都搞砸了。”

在破除诅咒的问题上，他们还在努力着。若李用一整天时间在格朗泰尔的身上绘制了一套神秘的魔法彩绘，结果是没有任何事发生。艾潘妮酿造的多种莓果口味的药水新鲜出炉，但都不如最初的草莓味让大家赞不绝口，当然，依旧没有让格朗泰尔变回人类的效果。米西什塔尝试用她的预言能力找出曾经附加在咒语上的限定条件，最终以失败告终。此外，她还耗光了魔力睡着在了旅馆的吧台上。

“你知道吗，”热安说，站着格朗泰尔的塔顶，用拇指和食指捏着小乌龟石头仔迎着从窗格投射进来格外充足的阳光——格朗泰尔也同样给了他的新朋友进入他家的特权，让热安得以感受诅咒是否还带来了其他的魔力——热安放下小乌龟，对他说，“作为一条龙，你这房间完全没有固定风格，至少我没发现。”他耸耸肩。

“它的主题大概是：悔改，”格朗泰尔面无表情，“开个玩笑，这并没有什么风格。”

“但你会被某种物品吸引的，是不是？”热安问。他抬头看看又悬挂在横梁上的捕梦网，“龙都有那样的直觉，对某样物品，就像喜鹊衔枝。你没有吗？”

“也许某种意义上算有？”格朗泰尔歪头，“我不知道。我读过书，书上的龙类，无论早晚，都会找到他们将要热爱一生的事物，然后将它们据为己有。但我——”他向阳台投去一瞥，那站着一位金发骑士，熔金般的头发在阳光下闪闪发光，“还没什么东西能直击我心。就算有，那也是我无法收集到的。”

“那么我想，你该确定一个。一件物品，具体存在的。”热安说着，抬起手臂，手指触碰空气中格朗泰尔和安灼拉都看不到的魔法元素，就像抚摸一条瞧不见的柔软绸缎。“我第一次见到你时就注意到了，施加在你身上的魔法躁动不安，像是在等待一个契机。但在这座塔中，它们就像随着时间而积累而变得愈发强大，”他顿了顿，“和不满足。”

“这说明什么？”安灼拉问。

“我只能对此进行猜测。原因是某个家伙至今都不愿告诉我们诅咒的始末，”热安朝格朗泰尔吐吐舌头，“龙在人类对其的普遍印象中代表的常是对闪闪发光物品的痴迷：囤积黄金、绑架公主，他们在人类故事中存在着这样的固有印象。而事实上，龙代表的该是具有专一的目的性，就像独角兽代表纯洁。它们找到一类事物，接着专一地对其奉献一生。”

“有可靠消息告诉我，我做龙做得很糟糕。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉在一旁哼了一声。

“说的没错！”热安突然灵光一现地叫道。

格朗泰尔叹气：“现在又一个人也这么说了。”

“不，不，不要把这当做谴责或是侮辱。也许这是个突破点！你可以把学着怎做个好龙当成一项作业来试试完成，”热安微笑，“你看，巫师将别人诅咒成动物为了什么？通常是让这些家伙学到教训！被变成狗的人是不懂忠诚，被变成老鼠则是……因为他太废物？变成乌龟呢，”他把石头仔从地上拾起来，“是为了让人变得有耐心。”

他们仨转头瞧着热安手里的石头仔，小乌龟慢悠悠地回看过来。

“无论如何，我这样猜测，诅咒你的巫师肯定是为了让你领悟到什么。要是再不对，那么我也就没辙了。毕竟，还活着的从来不是我的专长。”

“那我要是被诅咒成一条死龙呢？事情就会简单得多？”

“对我来说，大概，”他点点头，杂物堆中某样东西吸引了他的目光，“但对其他人来说，诅咒别人死亡可是叫做谋杀的。所以总的来说，还是别了吧——噢！”他把堆在最底下的盒子拽出来，小心地没有造成坍塌，“一套西洋棋！来玩吧？”

\---

**亲爱的公白飞：**

**抱歉前几天没有回复你的信件。最近有些忙碌。不过从你的来信中的问题能看出，古费拉克已经告诉了你最近发生的事情。那么现在我来回答你来信中的疑问。**

  * **是的，兽人族袭击了村子。**
  * **不过他们不会再来。**
  * **他们似乎的确在部族中实行着某种民主制度。**
  * **不，我的伤已经好了，你无需担心。若李已经于一周前允许我再次骑马，我的肌肉也不再像被拉扯一样酸痛。我现在很好。**



**古费拉克一定也告诉了你关于我们村子的新朋友的事。在与兽人的英勇对抗后，格朗泰尔在村子里完全适应了下来。他仍居住在他的塔中，在他不飞来村子时我也仍会骑马去森林里找他，但就是不一样了。现在他是村子的一份子，在村子里的时候他总是非常开心。**

**尽管如此，依然不是事事顺心。格朗泰尔看上去总是充满不安，那些感情隐藏在他的鳞片下面，在他嘲讽的语气下面。我能感觉到他作为一条龙感到的格格不入。在我问他时，他告诉我，这感觉在他独居于塔顶时并没有这样明显。但现在被人类包围，他好像被时时刻刻提醒着自己是个异类。并且，诅咒依旧没有丝毫进展。在多次研究和商讨之后，我们目前唯一可行的只有让格朗泰尔试试先做一条优秀的龙类，鉴于他一直没有好好做龙。虽然我不太明白这到底要怎样完成、意义在何，但希望他能成功做到。**

**你的上一封回信中提到了不少可行且有趣的建议。但我认为若你能够亲自来监督格朗泰尔的实行，那会更好的。唉，我又一次地拐弯抹角了。这看上去真的很糟吗？不过你又不在这里，你是没办法阻止我的。**

**总之，看在老天的份上，公白飞，你到底回不回来？**

**——安灼拉**

\---

阳光明媚的一天。他们正坐在巫师协会边的空地享受阳光。若李正练习着新发明的防护符，热安则正专注于让他们小旅馆附近枯萎的灌木丛重获生机。巴纳斯山跟在他身后，在两人头顶撑着一把雨伞。专挑在热安回头看过来的时候故意摆出闷闷不乐的苦脸。

安灼拉悠闲地躺在草地上，身旁的博须埃一聊起他的蜜蜂就开始滔滔不绝。伽弗洛什在和格朗泰尔玩骑大马，龙载着精力充沛的小男孩蹦来蹦去。

就在这时他们听到了尖叫。

金发骑士坐起身，他认识这尖叫声。就在他们望向声音传来方向的同时，一群鸽子从不远处的树林扑腾到天空。几十对翅膀的扑扇声揪紧了安灼拉的胸膛。

“是古费拉克。”他说。

格朗泰尔和他交换了一个眼神，二人互相点了点头。安灼拉的小木屋很近，但古费拉克的尖叫声已经传来。金发骑士三步两步爬上格朗泰尔的背，前胸贴在伽弗洛什身后。

“伽弗，你最好抓紧我。”格朗泰尔说。

“酷！”被夹在安灼拉和格朗泰尔脖子中央的小男孩兴奋地叫道。

没费什么力格朗泰尔就将二人带到空中，向小木屋飞去。谢天谢地的是，他们不必再在屋顶降落了。自从格朗泰尔开始定期往来于树林的的高塔和村子，他的着陆技巧终于让他能用双脚着陆。没两分钟，他们停在了小木屋门口。

安灼拉从龙背上跃下，接住一脸意犹未尽的小男孩。自从上次的兽人事件，和那把糟糕的剑的糟糕体验之后，随身带着武器便成了安灼拉的好习惯。他拔剑向前走去，示意格朗泰尔和伽弗洛什待在原地。

门是敞开着的。

缓慢而安静地，安灼拉贴着墙壁蹭到门边。他用脚轻轻推大了木门的缝隙向内看去。

哐当，剑掉落地面，发出一声脆响。

“公白飞。”格朗泰尔和伽弗洛什听到他说。

“安灼拉。”此时屋内的公白飞笑得有些扭曲，看起来是被古费拉克一个冲击撞倒在地。古费拉克正在地上紧紧搂着他的腰，一边嘟囔着些奇奇怪怪的东西。

“ **公白飞** 。”安灼拉又叫了一声。

接着，他也扑了过去，和另外两个家伙抱做一团。古费拉克还在喃喃低语，安灼拉听见他重复着“混蛋”这个词，念叨着“我战战兢兢了八年”，说道“我他妈的想你想到快要死了”时已经带上了哭腔。安灼拉甚至没法把这些话拼到一块去，最终他只是摇头笑笑，把他的头也埋进了公白飞的颈窝。

“你怎么不告诉我们要回来，你个混蛋。”古费拉克在他胸前发出闷闷的声音。

“我想给你们个惊喜，”公白飞一只手伸向另一个男孩柔软的发顶，另一只手抚摸着安灼拉的肩膀，“惊不惊喜？”

“我，”安灼拉试图说话，“我以为古费拉克受到了袭击。”

“哈，见到古费拉克的时候还以为我受到了袭击。”公白飞说，古费拉克拿小拳头意图捶他的手臂，打中了安灼拉。

“有人遇害了吗？”博须埃也到了门口，向屋里高声喊道。伴着粗重喘息的嗓音听起来是从旅馆门口一刻不停地跑了过来。结果他也加入了格朗泰尔和伽弗洛什盯门大队的行列。

听到博须埃的声音，古费拉克终于愿意把自己从公白飞的怀里剥出来了，安灼拉也站起身。他们仨面对面站着，公白飞做了几次深呼吸，终于能够好好看看面前两个多年交好的朋友。第一次，他们彼此不在身边的时间已经超过了一年。

“我很想念你们。”他说。

想念二字就像博须埃的蜜蜂们产出的蜜糖，而喝到这些蜜糖却显然不需对付那些嗡嗡叫的小虫尾部的尖刺，冲出的幸福感提高了安灼拉的嘴角。“欢迎回来，飞儿。”他们仨又抱成了一团。

让他们离开房间的过道花了不短的时间。他们仨就在那里交谈，好像到沙发上坐下的时间都不愿去浪费，时不时地陷入又一个三人拥抱。当他们终于结束了问候与拥抱，来到门口，房间外的三个家伙都已经走光了，也许是想要给他们留下多一些时间。安灼拉甚至有些愧疚于他并没有对离开的三人感到抱歉的这个想法。但他真的太想念他的朋友了。公白飞在这里。 **他回来了** 。

古费拉克和安灼拉给了公白飞几近疯狂的热情款待，坐在小屋里，只是看着对方就使他们三个脸上带上了愉悦的笑容。公白飞与每只鸽子都打了招呼——他居然记住了它们每一个的名字——安灼拉跑去为他收拾带回的行李，古费拉克则到厨房做每次客人拜访时他的工作——用他的热情泡上一杯美味的热茶。

公白飞的教授显然病得厉害，这可真是可惜（安灼拉对此嗤之以鼻，而古费拉克向公白飞再三确认，不是他向他的教授下了毒。尽管这听上去真是个好主意。），这给了公白飞几个礼拜的假期。当热茶被端上来、鸽子们一一对公白飞的宠爱表示满足之后，他们离开小木屋出了家门。

村里人给了公白飞张开双臂的热情拥抱，和对他总是不多回来看看的抱怨。在村子里长大，公白飞是村里所有人的小甜心。在安灼拉来到这村子之前，从树上解救于什鲁夫人猫咪的可一直是他。古费拉克随口的建议让他们到了弗以伊的酒吧。这时天已经完全黑了下去，只几颗星星孤独地挂在夜幕中闪着微光。村里的所有能邀请到的人都被邀请了。在这村里，这通常就意味着所有人。

每个人都到了，没一个缺席。拥挤在不大的酒吧里，笑着吵闹着，弗以伊鲜少地没朝吵闹的家伙发脾气。公白飞几乎认识他们所有人，除了热安，这个才加入协会不久的可爱男孩，还有巴纳斯山——他在公白飞上次拜访时还死着呢。还有，当然，还有格朗泰尔。

公白飞礼貌地和他们每一个都握了握手。轮到格朗泰尔的时候，他摇了摇这个大家伙伸过来的尾巴尖，二人进行了简单的问候寒暄。安灼拉在旁边抱着胳膊听着，有那么一会，他却感觉格朗泰尔的声音有些异样。在他打招呼时发出的声音，那听起来有一点像他和安灼拉的初遇时的声音，夹杂着些许尖锐的味道。不过他并没有对这一点过多地注意，一夜狂欢才要刚刚开始。打完招呼，格朗泰尔便坐在了艾潘妮和巴纳斯山中间，安灼拉想他们可以晚一些再谈。

酒吧中的夜晚永远伴随着古老的故事，朦胧的烟雾，当然还有酒精。即使是平时滴酒不沾的安灼拉也略微沉溺了一下酒精带来的愉悦和迷醉，在喝醉的边缘堪堪停下。当公白飞和酒吧里的人们交谈时，古费拉克和安灼拉就一左一右坐在他身边。这三个家伙是有多互相依赖着对方在村子里从不是秘密。古费拉克的手臂从没离开过公白飞的肩膀，而安灼拉的从没离开公白飞的手臂。

在酒吧温暖和餍足的空气中，过了一会，安灼拉才发现吵闹的气氛已经静了下来。他眨眨蒙着酒气的双眼四处环视，目光越过念诵着赞美他惊鸿一瞥的骑士的马吕斯，越过眼中闪着火花在小纸片上飞快写下字母的热安，越过想要趁艾潘妮不注意偷偷抿一口啤酒的伽弗洛什。

酒吧里没有格朗泰尔。

“格朗泰尔去哪了？”他问，又一次环顾酒吧。

没有。

“哈嗯，”古费拉克摇了摇已经成一坨浆糊的脑袋，往公白飞怀里蹭蹭，“我不知道。”他嘟囔道。

“我想他可能出去呼吸新鲜空气去了。”公白飞提出建议，安灼拉点点头站起身。

“好吧。那我去看看他是否还好。”

“再多给我点飞儿……”古费拉克嘟囔着倒进公白飞的怀里，伸开胳膊像只章鱼黏在了他的大腿上。公白飞叹了口气，皱紧眉头想要向大章鱼摆出一副生气的表情。当然，两秒破功。

笑着，安灼拉走出酒吧的门。

没了热闹的气氛，夜晚的风吹得他有些发冷。他的斗篷落在了酒吧里面。月亮已经高悬在了上空，月华明亮，让他接着白色的柔光看见了格朗泰尔。大家伙坐在井边昂着脑袋，显得只有小小一团，翅膀又在微微颤抖。几乎是立刻，对格朗泰尔的担忧冲刷掉了酒精带来的那一点迷茫。

“格朗泰尔。”他叫道。格朗泰尔吓得大幅度抖了一下翅膀。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说，他低下头，没转过身。安灼拉走过来。

“你出来干什么？”

“来看看你。你不像是个会在听故事听一半的时候离开的家伙，”安灼拉靠得更近，他坐在格朗泰尔身边，才发现大家伙翅膀的抖动是因为肩膀在颤抖，“你还好吗？”

“是的我很好，”大家伙却缩了缩身子，“但我可能要回家了。”

“为什么？”安灼拉问，向他的背部伸手，却被躲开了，“到底怎么了？”

“不，什么事都没有，”又一次，安灼拉在他的声音里听出了那股尖锐的味道，“我就只是——如果我在这呆太久我又要飞得磕磕绊绊了——我，你看，公白飞回来了他得睡他的房间。而且我，我有点——有点头疼还是什么其他的。”

“噢，”安灼拉说，拙劣的借口，他想，“如果你不舒服没法飞行，在巫师协会也还有许多空房间可住。”

“不，不用。我很好，我发誓。”

“好吧，”安灼拉叹了口气，“注意安全。”

听到这，格朗泰尔终于展露了今天的第一个轻松的笑容，安灼拉也松了一口气。格朗泰尔的语调也回到了平时的状态：“我什么时候不注意了？”

“你总是不注意。”

空气安静了一拍。安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，他的龙族表情解读能力第一回失灵了。他没读出格朗泰尔在想什么，一定有什么不可否认的错误正空气中弥漫发酵。也许就悬浮在他们的头顶高处，安灼拉踮起脚尖也够不到的地方。

“听着，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔打破了沉默，说出的确实安灼拉不愿听到的话，“明天我没法过来，你也不要去我那里。这几天都不要。”

“什么？”大家伙的话让安灼拉的胃突然间揪紧，“发生什么了？”

“放轻松，没什么事。我只是感觉有点不舒服，身体上的。”他说，后颈几片鳞片竖了起来，足以安灼拉发现他在撒谎。

“我并不认为这是身体上的，”安灼拉看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，严肃地，而格朗泰尔看向了别处，“我是不是——”

格朗泰尔转过头来。

“我是不是做错了什么？”

“上帝，你怎么会这么想，”龙叹了口气，“你没做错任何事。”

“那你为什么，看起来那么……”无限的担忧在他心里沸腾起泡，要溢出来，“不要说你只是对有了公白飞的到来感到不习惯。我知道，你有事藏着。”

不安感即将从他的胃里跑出来冲破喉咙，可接下来发生的事却并不像安灼拉想象、甚至期望的那样，没有喊叫，没有怒吼，格朗泰尔只是耷拉下了那对巨大的翅膀。

他轻轻地说：“我没有告诉你的事还有很多。”

说完，不等安灼拉再说什么，他展开翅膀，在雷鸣般的拍击声中升上天空。安灼拉被留下了。被留在寒冷的空气中看向夜空，他一点余温都没有留下。

\---

公白飞在的日子里，时间总是过得飞快。每次他一回来，珍贵的几个礼拜就像几小时悄然而逝。安灼拉讨厌这样。但现在他竟有些想念时间在不经意间溜走的感觉。因为今天的每一秒都像是在抽走他的一切欢欣愉悦，独留他在痛苦中度日如年。

“好吧，”公白飞说，中断了安灼拉脑子里一遍遍重复的昨晚的画面，“你已经双眼无神地盯着那团空气五分钟了。虽然我很想保持安静不打扰你，看看你到底能盯上多久，但你看起来似乎是被什么困扰住了。”

“我没有。”安灼拉小声辩解。他将木桩钉进地面，五分钟前他就该做这个了。他们正为乌鸦立一面新木牌，粉刷着“好吧乌鸦你们可以过来但请不要乱动庄稼谢谢”的一串大字。公白飞说这样乌鸦们大概会不再捣乱，因为这次的标语要比之前的礼貌得多。古费拉克在四周忙前忙后地找钉子。“我只是……走了个神。我对你的主意怀疑。”

“不，你被你的心事困扰。”公白飞说。这都是徒劳，谁也别想在飞儿面前藏住心事。安灼拉能和古费拉克相处得这么情投意合当然是有原因的。

公白飞在他脚边的木桩旁席地坐下：“发生了什么？”

“没什么，不必担心，”安灼拉说，抱住钉好的木桩使劲摇了摇确保稳固，“格朗泰尔昨天有些不一样，我担心我是不是做了让他不舒服的事。但我真的不知道。”

公白飞点点头，他只是一个眼神，就好像什么都明白了。“也许他只是……”他斟酌了下词句，“感到有些不自在。像你之前说的，格格不入。”

“但为什么？并不是没人愿意和他一起——”

“是啊，可 **你** 正忙着。”公白飞说，安灼拉觉得他的眼神有些意味深长。

他皱起眉头：“是的？但这又有什么影响……？”他困惑地说，语调很慢很长。

“你当然什么都发现不了，傻瓜。好吧，这就是困扰你的心事？”

“好吧，”安灼拉泄了气一般也在木桩旁坐下，“昨天晚上，他告诉我这段时间他不会来了，还叫我不要去看他。他说他病了，但肯定不只是这样。在我问清为什么之前，他便急匆匆地离开，”他用脚拨弄着泥土，“我不知道我是否真的做错了事，还是我只是想和他重归于好。”

“通常情况下，直觉是最正确的，”公白飞拍拍他的后背，“你知道其实是有最简单的解决方法的，对吗？”

“不……？”这个金发傻瓜诚实地说，他真真实实用求助的目光看着公白飞，“是什么？我是说，我考虑过送去一只信鸽，但那没用，格朗泰尔又无法回信——”

“不要鸽子，”对面的人恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，“送你自己过去。”

“可是，”他皱眉，“他叫我不要去。”

“真是乖孩子啊，我的安灼拉？去看看又不会受伤，”公白飞推推鼻梁上的眼镜，“如果他真的病了，你就该带点东西去看望他。若他一定要你离开，那又有什么难做的？”

一方面，对于抽出公白飞在的珍贵时光离开村子——即使只是一个下午——也让安灼拉感到些许愧疚，虽然公白飞表示对此他并不介意。另一方面，要去看看格朗泰尔这个想法已经让他整个早晨都坐立不安。

“可是——”

“我不会离开，去任何地方，安灼拉，”公白飞保证道，一眼看穿了他的想法，“至少这几周都不会离开。”

“我知道，但——”

“噢，安灼拉。你不能不要再问了。就让我和古费拉克在小木屋单独呆会不行吗？我俩的二人时光。”

安灼拉歪头。

这个木头脑袋。

“你非要我明白地说出来？好吧，我想和古费拉克爱爱，我想你不该在场？”

“呃，”金发男孩的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，“哦，哦好！你早该这么说！”

“首都的人从来都懂得理解别人的画外音，”公白飞无奈地叹了口气，“会不懂的也只有你了，安灼拉。去看看格朗泰尔，至少让你别再这么像有只小猫咪在你胃里抓来抓去的。心里记挂着事情的你可真糟透了。”

“好啦！”古费拉克在远处朝他们挥手，“村子里总共只有四颗钉子，我们得想想法子了！”

“我保证公白飞在脑子里准备了好多对付你的法子了！”安灼拉大声喊了回去。

远处的古费拉克一脸疑惑地歪歪头。

而这边，安灼拉让公白飞一推，栽倒在了泥地里。

\---

安装新的木牌花费了他们一整天的时间，其中将近半天都耗在了古费拉克和安灼拉争论谁的字写得更好看上面。安装好后没多久，壮观的一大群乌鸦就纷纷在木牌上占了自己的地盘，它们肮脏的爪子没再去捣弄那些可怜的庄稼。看着这番和睦景象村民终于松了口气。

第二天，安灼拉牵出了他许久未骑的马儿。在离开村子前他先去拜访了巫师协会，询问是否针对头痛或是什么其他疾病的药剂。但艾潘妮的坩埚里只煮了一大锅番茄汤。于是他便拿出背包里的水杯装了一大瓶。他在格朗泰尔那堆“收藏”里大概见到过一两个碗。

安灼拉将马儿拴在溪水边，格朗泰尔不在附近。在他来到空地后，依然没见到龙的身影。他只好轻手轻脚地推开塔门。

“格朗泰尔？你在吗？”他朝通向塔顶房间的楼梯喊道。

“没在！”听起来恹恹的、柔软低沉的声音从上方传来。

安灼拉爬着楼梯，叹了口气。他还记得上一回格朗泰尔生病的时候是多么脾气暴躁。“我带了些汤来。”他说。

“我不要见到你。”恹恹的声音抬高两度，安灼拉打开门，“走开”迎面撞到他脸上。

“我知道你说让我不要来，”安灼拉说，“但你说你病了，我得来看看你。我很担心。”房间一如往常，在格朗泰尔常呆的那个堆满床单的角落，床单底下埋着一个球状物体。和某条龙的体积相比有些过于小巧的球状物体。

“拜托，请你走吧。”球状物体说，他的声音和往常略有不同。那听起来不再像低沉的、回荡的钟声。一切线索都指向了一件事，安灼拉瞪大了眼睛。

“至少喝点汤。”他凑上前去，蹲下身子，面对那团凸起。床单下面显然没有翅膀藏着的迹象，那条长长的尾巴也似乎消失得无影无踪。但这一团毫无疑问就是格朗泰尔。他的手在床单上方几英寸的地方徘徊，不知该不该摸下去。

“ **走开** 。”

“但——”安灼拉张了张嘴，显然除了这个原因没有其他可以解释这个现象的了，“你是个人类，诅咒被——”

“不，没有，诅咒没有破除，”床单下格朗泰尔的声音略带嘶哑，听起来这几天他都保持着一声没吭的状态，“我也不是人类。不全是。”

“我不明白。”

格朗泰尔叹了口气，他在床单底下坐起身。凸起一团凌乱头发的轮廓。

“这是诅咒的一部分，”他说，“有时候我会有某种感觉，就和生病时候的差不多。然后我就会变成人类——某种意义上算是人类——几天时间。这是诅咒在提醒我，”他哼笑一声，夹杂着残忍的自嘲，“提醒我曾失去了什么。这样子糟透了，我不想让你看到我。”

“为什么？你知道的，我从不在意，”安灼拉说，“你是人类，还是条龙，又或是介乎于两者之间。你不了解我吗？我从不在意你的样貌。”

“我了解，但就只是……这太奇怪了。”

“比一条说话的龙的存在还要奇怪？”

“耍嘴皮子的家伙，”床单底下发出了笑声，“好吧，不过保证别尖叫着逃跑？你若是不跑，在我面前吓晕过去的话，我想我现在的状态足够给你做个心肺复苏，或者，呃，人工呼吸什么的。”

他慢慢从床单底下钻出来，安灼拉的呼吸也随之停住——绝不是因为格朗泰尔想的诸多原因的任何一条。他从没想过人类的格朗泰尔该是什么样子，但坐在他面前的人显然就是格朗泰尔模样子。他顶着一头凌乱的黑色卷发，鼻子看上去曾在酒吧打过一架，下巴上有零星的胡茬。他也看出了格朗泰尔逃避着他的原因：诅咒并未褪去，依旧不依不饶地笼罩在他身上，微小却叫人难以忽视。在他的眉毛底下依旧闪烁着一双金黄的竖瞳，他抓着床单的手上散落着黑色的鳞片，指尖的指甲仍然保留着尖锐的利爪的样貌。尽管这样，安灼拉眯起眼睛想，却没有任何一点让格朗泰尔看起来像个非人的怪物。他从他毛绒绒的头顶打量到小腿上附着的鳞片，无论从哪一方面来看，他都是 **他** ，他就是 **他** 。

任何没有缘由地，安灼拉的身体动了起来。他倾身到了格朗泰尔面前，双手捧住相比平时十分小巧的脸颊。被捧住的人吓了一跳，伸出手的人也僵住了身体。

“抱歉，”他说，缩了一下双手，“我并不是想——”

“不，别拒绝，这没关系。你可以，你的特权，可以继续。”面前的人脸上带上了愉快的笑容。这很不一样，看到他这样笑起来。

现在安灼拉有特权了。

再次触到的脸颊温暖而柔软（当然除了胡茬那部分），在他的抚摸下轻轻蹭着他的手掌。当安灼拉的手指划过格朗泰尔的脖子，尝试拨开那里异常蓬松柔软的头发时，格朗泰尔的脸唰地红了起来，升高的温度从他的皮肤传导到安灼拉的手心。

“我很喜欢你的脸，”安灼拉笑着揉揉他的头顶，毛绒绒的触感的吸引力十分强大，“和你一样可爱。”

“谢谢，”格朗泰尔说，“我也喜欢你的。”他附赠了一个腼腆的微笑，难得的。

“它看起来非常适合你，”安灼拉像呼噜于什鲁夫人的猫咪一样呼噜起他的卷发，弄得格朗泰尔有些发痒，他笑着偏了偏头。于是安灼拉也收回他不安分的手：“你还有尾巴吗？”

“没，就这些，”格朗泰尔伸出双手，“可惜，有尾巴一定很酷。而且龙的眼睛就像望远镜，”他收回手，“等等，对了，你刚才是不说过带来了什么汤？”

“噢没错，”安灼拉在背包中翻出装着番茄汤的水杯，有魔法的加持它们还热乎着，“我去问艾潘妮有没有药水，但她只给了我一锅汤。”他耸耸肩，把杯子到格朗泰尔的手中。

“我爱汤！”格朗泰尔欢呼一声，“现在我能像个普通人一样吃饭。看，我有 **大拇指** ，”他说着伸出空着的手在安灼拉面前炫耀地抖了抖，接着钻进杂物堆翻找碗和勺子，“天啊，我爱死我的手指了！”

“这样子一般持续多久？”看着格朗泰尔忙前忙后，安灼拉站在一旁问。

“几天时间，最长三天，”格朗泰尔递来一只碗，跃跃欲试准备往里倒番茄汤，“到现在我也没明白这诅咒是如何运作的。在变成这样子的时候，我试着做些改变，比如熬个夜什么的。可还是从没坚持超过三天过。”

“那像这样的时候，”安灼拉问，“你都干什么？”

“没什么 **可做** 的，”他耸耸肩，这次是真正的肩膀，而不是翅膀，“这双吓人的眼睛和鳞片叫我没法到村子去，要不我可能会被当做怪物捆上十字架。上一次我变成这样，我做了几辆手推车，看看我还够不够灵活，结果我把它们睡塌了。”

“村子不会视你为异端，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，看看格朗泰尔现在的样子，似乎没法自己飞到村里去，“如果你愿意，我们可以一起骑马回去。”

“我不确定这是个好主意，”他喝了一大口汤，“在这就很好。”

“那么，”安灼拉说，他想他没法就这么留格朗泰尔单独在这，作为一个人类，那实在是浪费，“让我留下？”

“你永远不必问我这个问题，”格朗泰尔从汤碗里抬起头朝他微笑，安灼拉真希望他能永远保持这样的笑容，“我们为何不像过去一样，像我只认识你一个人的那时候，来读些愚蠢的小故事怎么样？”

“你难道不想做些只有作为人类才能做的事？”安灼拉看盯着墙壁上一块黑点思考，“那多有意思，也许你可以给我展示下怎样制作车轮？”

“嗯……”格朗泰尔看着双手，“你知道吗，”他反复张开手指又攥紧它们，就像他以前从没这样做过，“在诅咒发生前，我从没离开过出生的地方。那是个村子，要去哪里只要步行就好。接着，”他做了个爆炸的手势，“这就发生了，我能飞了。所以，你懂我在说什么了吗？”他眨眨金色的眼睛。

“呃，”安灼拉挑起一边眉毛，“没太明白？”画外音从来都是安灼拉的苦手。不过不管格朗泰尔想要的是什么，他都看到了对方那双眼睛里已经写满的望眼欲穿。

“我是想说，”格朗泰尔把碗扔到一边，猛地凑到安灼拉跟前，“我还从没骑过马呢！”

\---

即使有安灼拉在旁边，格朗泰尔也丝毫没受到马儿的待见。

她真是个难以取悦的家伙，不停地蹬着前蹄，企图再次将这个爬上马背的家伙大力甩开。尽管如此，格朗泰尔依旧乐此不疲——在他已经从上面摔下来四次之后。

“还好吗？”安灼拉扶他起来，格朗泰尔掸掉裤子上沾的灰尘，一副开心的模样。

“我才意识到我可能不那么喜欢马儿，”他摸摸下巴，“也许摔下五次是个坎。”

不过事实证明，五次的“诅咒”并不是阻挡他骑上马背的魔法。在第六次的失败后格朗泰尔大声宣布了他讨厌马儿的结论，决定放弃转而去教安灼拉如何做车轮。最终以安灼拉躺在地上，看着格朗泰尔炫耀他的灵活技法作结。而作为回报，安灼拉主动提议教授格朗泰尔剑术——用几根地上的树枝。结果不出一会他又重新躺回了地上。这该死的、熟悉的、地面的吸引力。

“你会用剑。”安灼拉躺在地上，一副震惊的样子。

“告诉 **过** 你，不要小看我，”格朗泰尔笑着比划两下手里的树枝，它在那双手上灵活游走，“不是只有穿着破盔甲的骑士才知道如何使剑，或者树枝。你不是这么容易就能击败的，是不是？”

“那么我要开启地狱模式了，”安灼拉爬起来，捡起自己的树枝，“三局两胜？”

最终两人以平局结束了这场战斗。

让人欣慰的是，格朗泰尔至少没法在射箭方面胜过安灼拉，因为他完全不会用弓。在溪边呆的一个小时，安灼拉向他展示了射箭时的站姿，以及如何拉弓撒手，让箭射中目标。而格朗泰尔射出的大部分箭都命中了远处的树木，其中几支与几只草丛中觅食的小动物擦身而过。最终他把捕鱼的工作照旧留给了他的射箭高手。

满载而归后他们回家，火焰呼啸着驱赶出烤鱼的香味，香味飘进二人的鼻腔，安灼拉在一旁给格朗泰尔翻找纸张。石头仔在旁边看着他们，脑袋和四肢伸展在壳外，时不时闭上眼睛打个瞌睡。当他们终于找到一打纸后，格朗泰尔用他们翻折出了一朵朵不同品种的花儿和小鸟。他看上去光彩耀人，除了那双手上处处布满的细碎伤痕。安灼拉知道那是什么，在格朗泰尔还是条龙的时候他就见过它们。想到这些让他有些黯然神伤。格朗泰尔轻轻将那朵纸折的小花摆在石头仔的壳上，朝他露出一个笑容。吃过了烤鱼，安灼拉和格朗泰尔又展开了几局对战——用那盒被热安翻出来的国际象棋。

“你技术可真烂，”格朗泰尔说，他的骑士正在敌方阵地大杀四方，“将军了。第一次见下棋这么烂的人。你甚至连自己的国王都 **不知道** 保护。”

“如果群众想要逮捕国王审判他的罪行，那么我为何要阻止他们？”安灼拉曲起中指，轻轻一弹，国王棋子应声而倒。他向来爱争强好胜，但下棋真的不是他在行的。而且从另一方面来看，看格朗泰尔胜利的样子也是十分赏心悦目的。

“每当我忘记你是个死心眼的讨厌鬼时，你总会千方百计地提醒我不要忘记。”格朗泰尔笑着说，暖橙色的光慢慢从阳台倾倒进房间。

太阳落山了。

“噢，糟糕。我没发现已经这么晚了，”当阳光晃进他金黄的眼睛时格朗泰尔吓了一跳，他探头看看阳台外面，朝安灼拉说，“天黑之前你得赶紧离开。”

安灼拉满不在乎地挥了挥手，靠在身后一人多高的杂物堆上：“就算我现在出发，回去后一定还是要被念叨。”

“我很愿意送你回去，可你也看到了，”格朗泰尔挠挠头发，朝金发骑士摊手，“暂时无能为力。”

“那么，我能留下吗？”安灼拉问。在入夜的森林中骑马回去受到训斥是必然，而且公白飞向他要求了和古费拉克的独处时间，为他俩留下一晚显然更加明智。而且和格朗泰尔度过的白天非常精彩，让他已经隐隐有些期待晚上了。“当然我不会强迫，如果你希望我离开——”

“不，不。留下很好，请留下吧，安灼拉。我只是在想，”格朗泰尔用双手做出某种动作——有了手之后他几乎在说话的一半时间都伴以肢体语言，虽然这并没有帮助安灼拉更容易地理解他的话——但令人庆幸的是，他最终看出了安灼拉的困惑，于是继续说下去，“我想你可能更想要回去陪陪公白飞。”

“明天回去也无妨。不管怎样，他保证过这几周他都不会离开，”他重述公白飞的话，“距离上次他回村子来真的过了太久，公白飞和古费拉克肯定更愿意单独在小木屋里……做点什么黏糊的事。”

“你是在做暗示？”格朗泰尔稀奇地挑眉。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“不怎么样，但我明白了，”格朗泰尔微笑，不易察觉地吐了一口气，“他们原来是那种关系？我是说公白飞和古费拉克？”

“是啊。”安灼拉说，他怎么没向格朗泰尔提过？“在公白飞离开村子前他们就是一对了，异地恋也没阻挡住他们。”

“那可真是甜蜜，我从未想象过。”

“你怎么能没注意到的？他俩就像连体婴一样腻在一起。”

“纠正一下，你没注意到一直是你们仨像连体婴一样腻在一起吗？”格朗泰尔撇撇嘴，“让我以为你们在三人约会。”

“可能我们对于长时间分离略微有点紧张，”安灼拉承认，“最好的朋友，你知道。”

“那我想，在你最好朋友的排名上我能排到第三位，嗯哼？”

“也许是第四？”安灼拉调笑道，他承认他只是想看到格朗泰尔生气的样子。

“这不公平！谁敢跟我争第三？”格朗泰尔卷起袖子，“我可以把他干掉吗？”

“石头仔！”安灼拉捏起小乌龟示威地挥了挥，摸了摸小家伙的脑袋，“怎么？你要和我们的石头仔打架？”

“你是个叛徒。”格朗泰尔压低嗓音凑到小乌龟旁边威胁道，让安灼拉捧腹大笑。

安灼拉的笑声让格朗泰尔突然想起什么似的。他猛地张大眼睛看向安灼拉，比一直以来都更加专注。接着他站起身，埋头到之前破了窟窿的箱子去翻找。

“你在找什么？”安灼拉向格朗泰尔的方向伸长脖子。

“啊哈！”过了一会，格朗泰尔抓着一根黑乎乎的小短棒跑回来，“别动。”

不知道是否发生了什么危机的安灼拉立刻按了暂停键——他身子斜着，脖子扭成了一个奇怪的角度，手中还捏着一只小乌龟。

“呃，我不是这个意思。我是说你可以动，”格朗泰尔握着那根短棒坐到安灼拉面前，毫不客气地将安灼拉留下的惨烈的棋局扫到一边——在森林的另一头，安灼拉确定热安一定会为这揪起他俩的衣领狠狠教训一顿——他把棋盘当做木板放在膝头，并在上面放了一张纸，“火光的效果让你看起来很棒，所以，呃你能先把石头仔放下吗？”

安灼拉把小乌龟放到地上，小乌龟慢悠悠地往一旁蹭去。“你要做什么？”他问。

“嗯……我想给你画张像，如果你允许的话？”问道后面格朗泰尔缩了下肩膀，“你不必勉强自己，如果你不愿意的话。我刚刚过于兴奋了，因为手指……我很多年没画过画了，我的手指可能已经生锈了——”

“你当然可以画。”安灼拉制止住格朗泰尔接下来磕磕巴巴的解释，他想起格朗泰尔在谈起艺术时那副热情洋溢的样子。只是，他从未做过模特，被格朗泰尔这样专注的眼神盯着他难免不会紧张到僵硬。

“我需要做什么吗？”他问。

“安静可爱地坐着就成，”格朗泰尔露出微笑，手中的炭笔抵上纸片，“可以做小动作也可以呼吸，你是人不是雕塑，我画的也不是雕塑——自然点就好。”

“好的。”安灼拉试图放松一些，但每隔几秒就射过来的目光让他很难做到。也许不这么安静会好些？

“你从前是个艺术家？”他开口。

“不，不算是，”格朗泰尔抬起头，“我是说，这是个爱好，我不会从中获利。我是个铁匠，像我们的朋友马吕斯那样的，所以我能轻而易举地在剑术上打败你。”他眨了眨眼，咧嘴一笑“虽然我确定我曾居住的村子里的人都觉得我的职业是酒鬼。”

“我也确定你曾居住的村子里的人不怎么样，”安灼拉皱眉，摇摇头，“所以别太难过。你只是有一点点，”他伸出小拇指，“一点点讨人厌。”

“也许我只有心黑了，不过别的地方还好。”格朗泰尔开玩笑说，把手放在纸上。安灼拉的不知道此时在格朗泰尔眼中他是什么样的，但看到这样轻松愉快地做着喜欢的事情的格朗泰尔，他想这画面更值得用笔记录下来。可惜他只能用脑子把它深深刻在记忆里。

注意到他的凝视，格朗泰尔脸色微红地抬起头：“我的脸上有炭笔的痕迹？”

“不，不，你只是看起来，”安灼拉说，“非常高兴。”

“因为我的确非常高兴，这有点新奇，说实话，”格朗泰尔挠了挠下巴，现在他的脸上有炭笔的痕迹了，“之前我从没这么想念这些。”

“想念什么？”

“想念做一个人类，”他停下手中的笔，“绘画，做车轮，比试剑术。我从没这么渴望能变回人类。”

“那现在呢？”安灼拉问。也许，如果格朗泰尔重新获得对成为人类的渴望，获得被治愈的渴望，他就可能真的变回人类。有些诅咒就是这样解除的。

格朗泰尔抬头看着安灼拉，不是画家看模特的那种目光——观察比例与轮廓、寻找光面与暗面的交界线的目光，他就只是定定地看着他。这像是给安灼拉带来了一股难以言喻的温暖，暖流在全身的血液中流淌，从身体内部将他吞噬了个精光。

“我准备去渴望。”他笑着说。

啪嗒一声，棋盘从膝盖上落了下来，打断了二人安静的对视。格朗泰尔放下碳笔。

“我能看看吗？”安灼拉蹲到格朗泰尔身边。

“当然。”他把纸递过来。

虽然安灼拉对艺术一窍不通，但纸上黑灰线条的排列组合依旧使他惊叹万分。线条似乎是不熟练地、颤抖地开始的，但很快便被更加熟练而快速的盖过。画上的他坐在壁炉的火堆旁，身体倾斜，靠着一个由书和箱子堆叠的杂物堆。他能看到黑白画面上火光落脚的地方，阴影笼罩的地方。他开始思考，格朗泰尔眼中的自己，是否就像画中的这个人一样的闪闪发光？

“这太不可思议了。”他说。

“谢谢夸奖。”

“我能留着它吗？”

“什么？”格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛，“我是说，当然。请收下吧。”

“谢谢，”安灼拉笑着道谢，将画纸小心翼翼地叠好放进口袋。

这个夜晚将会和每个夜晚一样，时间过得极其缓慢。他们将格朗泰尔的床单小窝铺成了能容纳他们俩的床铺。鉴于格朗泰尔小了不少，这应该不会太小，至少别小到让安灼拉在夜里踢到格朗泰尔。他们躺上床单，肩并着肩，格朗泰尔用手在墙壁上为他表演了影子戏：这是个狗狗们和鸽子们的故事。最终，感谢格朗泰尔，它成了个悲惨的故事，那位骑士为拯救一只陷入困境的小母狗而死去。

“这最好不要是你对我的工作的印象。”安灼拉大笑，也抬起手臂，学着格朗泰尔的样子比了一只狗。

“难道不是这样的？我在曾住的村庄从未听过很多关于英雄的故事，但我肯定保护女士定是工作的一部分。”

“而我认识的大多数女士都有能力保护好自己。”

“好吧。胳膊酸了。”他放下胳膊，滚到床单上面向安灼拉，“给我讲个故事。”

安灼拉微笑：“什么样的？”

“就讲你的冒险。”

“基本上来说，我已经讲过全部了。”

“古费说，你从不谈论那些让你尴尬的故事。”格朗泰尔戳戳他的肚子。

“那些没意思。”他拍走格朗泰尔的手。

“那讲讲你在成为英雄前的事？”格朗泰尔一个骨碌坐起身。

“总是我在讲故事，”安灼拉说，“这次你来讲讲你的？”

“骑士和鸽子的故事还不够？”格朗泰尔支着下巴，“因为我的生活并不长——我是指在变成龙之前的生活。在遇见你之前最有意思的事大概就是我被诅咒了。”他摊手。

这是格朗泰尔一直拒绝谈论的话题。为了这个美好的夜晚，安灼拉决定还是就此揭过：“那件事还是——”

“不，我想你值得一个故事的，安灼拉。”面前的人露出笑容。

“只要你愿意讲述。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔点点头。

“那天我在酒吧。”他说，安灼拉也坐起身挨在他身旁。格朗泰尔把目光投向远处，落在阳台外的黑夜里，也可能是那几颗光芒微弱的星星上。“那和弗以伊的酒吧类似，但显然没那么友好。我就在那里，企图把自己喝到神魂颠倒——这是常有的事。对我来说再正常不过的一个夜晚。而我在喝醉了之后，你知道，十分混蛋和话痨。我就是没办法收住我的舌头。”

“不过最起码到了现在，我觉得我没那么混蛋了，但那个时候我实在是个烂人，永远不知道闭上自己的嘴巴。酒吧的人们被我烦到难以忍受的时候，他们通常会把我丢出门外，那时候我就躺在草地上做我的太空神游。所以那天晚上，在我又做了常做的混账事之后，有个家伙进来了。酒吧里的其他巫师都尖叫着钻出屋子，而我还在忙着为自己无意义的生活怨天怨地。无论如何，我想我惹怒了他。虽然我不记得是怎么做到的了，但对于一个混球来说做到这个轻而易举。然后也许就在夜晚的某个时刻，他念出咒语诅咒了我——说实话我记不清了，我只是在第二天阳光晒到身上的时候，发现它们，”他伸出双手，“已经覆满了鳞片。”

“格朗泰尔。”

“好吧，无聊的故事。”他双手抱住膝盖，“实际上这事怎么发生的我都不清不楚的。之前没有告诉你们是因为我认为这并不能帮上什么忙，你也听到这故事了，确实如此。这让我听上去像个悲哀的可怜虫。我不知道诅咒是怎样发生的，所以也不知道什么限定条件。我大概就会永远这么下去。”

“你不会，”安灼拉用了最坚定的眼神看着格朗泰尔，“我们会破除这诅咒。一定。”

“好吧。因为 **你** 这么说，”格朗泰尔微笑，“所以我相信。你知道的，我向来不轻信别人。”

“如果有什么事是你必须要相信的，那就是这个了。”安灼拉说。

“不管你说什么，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼——真正的人类的白眼，“我想现在我可以听你的故事了？”

“嗯……好吧。那么就和你讲讲我小的时候——你知道吗，我父母不认我做儿子。”

“你？”格朗泰尔瞪大眼睛，“这不可能。”

他俩重新并肩躺下，安灼拉讲起了他小时候接受骑士训练，然后因为拒绝加入皇家后卫团被踢了出去的故事。他说起自己被留下一匹马、只够花一个月的钱币，和一把匕首。还有在自己合十双手祈祷时，找到了这个村子的故事。

“古费拉克被我的‘尸体’差点绊倒——你还好吗？”安灼拉问，格朗泰尔正搓着手。

“还好，只是手有些冷，”他抱起手臂，“这种情况我的血是暖的，我喜欢这样。可我的手不太在身体的恒温系统内。”他伸出手，看着覆着鳞片的手背。

“我可以……？”安灼拉用询问的目光瞧着他。

“当然，你要做什——噢。”安灼拉用手掌包裹住了格朗泰尔的手。

“好些了？”他问。出于某种不合逻辑的原因，他感觉自己温度也上升了两度。希望格朗泰尔也能暖和过来，他想。他的手指扫过格朗泰尔的指关节，一阵不知所措的慌乱感让他的心脏乱跳。安灼拉不知道这是怎么回事。

“是的，好多了，”格朗泰尔脸上发红，他低下头，“那么，故事继续？你饿晕在树林里，古费拉克被你绊倒了。”

“呃，没错，”安灼拉说，也重新回到故事中。决定暂时放弃继续试图弄清胃里翻江倒海感觉的原因。

在安灼拉说到精灵们因为热安穿着而发起袭击时，格朗泰尔睡着了。他呼吸均匀，攥着安灼拉的手也松了下去。自己也该放手的，安灼拉想。可对于此刻昏昏欲睡的头脑，思考这个显然是个艰巨任务。于是他也陷入了梦乡，双手紧紧包裹着冰冷的另一双手。

\---

**亲爱的 ~~公~~ 好吧，现在不能再是公白飞了。因为他已经回来了。算了管他的。**

**这不是一封信，这只是将我的想法写在纸上，以便我更好地理解我的脑子。就像日记。天。 ~~我不会一直在给飞儿寄去我的日记吧。~~ ~~~~**

**格朗泰尔昨晚变成了人类。至少大部分是人类。看到这样的他很不一样，但这和他又没什么不同。他对于破除诅咒这事向来不上心，但昨晚我想他意识到自己不愿再这样继续下去。我想要帮忙，但即使是知道了下诅咒巫师的身份（其实并没有），破除诅咒这项任务依旧没有看到一丝光明。这太糟糕了。我挂念着他， ~~比任何事情都更加~~ ** **那感觉不同于对朋友们的挂念，而是另一种方式上的 ~~，我无法理解~~ ~~~~**

安灼拉叹了口气，放下羽毛笔。几秒之后，他把脑袋搁在桌上——期待这能让他的脑袋和心脏安静一点。

当安灼拉和格朗泰尔第二天早上醒来时，准确地说是当安灼拉踢醒格朗泰尔的时候，被踢下床铺的格朗泰尔又恢复成了龙的样子。阳光毫无阻碍地从阳台照进来，安灼拉扯过他的翅膀挡在眼睛上，被格朗泰尔大肆嘲笑了他赖床的恶习。

按照承诺，安灼拉骑马回到村子。古费拉克在滔滔不绝完对他夜不归宿的担忧后和公白飞出门采购食物，为他们的早午餐做准备。安灼拉则被要求留下接受惩罚，在小木屋里“软禁”一小时，外加为今天的剩下三餐下厨。无聊的“软禁”时间让他来到桌子旁，用一根羽毛笔记下了这些混乱的语句——为了找出他的大脑到底在经受什么混乱的折磨。

在他的身体里，一边像是有无数只爪子在抓挠，另一边又好像只是沉静的月夜，月光安静地洒下。他是否能感受到月亮的样子？热安一定会告诉他可以，可这到底是局限在文学范围内的。这种心潮澎湃又一池静水的感觉很难形容，这让他迷惑不解。安灼拉考虑起一会公白飞回来要问问他这是否是某种疾病的征兆——要帮助格朗泰尔解除诅咒的前提是他得保持身体的最佳状况。

在他离开前，格朗泰尔答应了过会儿到村子来。现在他已经好多了，并且拥有一对便利的翅膀。约定的地点是巫师协会的旅馆门前，他会到那瞧瞧是否还有没试过的新招可以破除诅咒。虽然不愿相信，但安灼拉潜意识里的悲观因子——它们有时候让他就像格朗泰尔一样多疑——告诉他巫师协会的成员们已经把能做的都做了。如果真的存在解除诅咒的方法，那也并非会出自巫师协会。

这时一只鸽子进了小屋，扑腾两下翅膀卧在了安灼拉头顶。他叹了口气，把它从头上赶下来。

鸽子蹦到一旁的桌上，安灼拉取出了他背上信筒里的小纸条。他打开小纸条。是从一个遥远的地方寄来的任务征询书。并非夸张而是真正意义上的遥远——与他的村子隔着一个王国之遥。他正打算起身将它扔进古费拉克的垃圾信件堆时，纸条上的一行字抓住了他的眼球，准确地说是一个词。

**雇佣骑士们，你们的任务找到一面魔镜，这面镜子能够赋予拥有它的人三个愿望。雇主将会将其中一个许愿机会作为报酬送给找到它的骑士。**

安灼拉盯着字条上加粗的大写字母。 **一个愿望** 。

\---

吃过早午餐后，他告知了公白飞和古费拉克他的计划。意料之中的，他们都表示这任务实在太遥远，魔镜藏匿的森林比安灼拉去过的任何一个地方都更远；但报酬也着实诱人。而对安灼拉来说，仅仅是这个作为报酬的愿望就足以吸引他远渡重洋。他打算在公白飞离村返回首都时同他离开，在经过首都后继续骑马前往港口，登上前往另一个王国的渡船。

“那么我们就要举办有史以来最大规模的欢送派对了，”古费拉克说，双手在桌上摊开。他们仨在弗以伊的酒吧，等待巴阿雷一起到森林去打猎。

“我想这里可能举办不了那样大的聚会。”公白飞笑着搂住古费拉克的腰。

“我保证这不会太久，”安灼拉对显然不开心的古费拉克保证，“不需要绕路。我去找到那东西，许了愿后就直接回来。”

“但那听起来仍像是你要永远离开我们了，”古费拉克垂下头，把脑袋搁在桌板上，“我是说，我才刚刚从公白飞离开的打击里恢复，接着又是你？这实在是——”他脑门咣地撞上桌面，发出“咚”的一响。

安灼拉和公白飞看着古费拉克，交换了一个担忧的眼神。

“我就要一个人在家了，”古费拉克抬起头，脑门上印着一个红印，他朝安灼拉闪烁着恳求的目光，“三十一只鸟和一个人。我每次都煮两杯茶，安灼拉——我怎么能一个人喝两杯呢？喝到第二杯的时候它都凉了——”

公白飞温柔地拍拍他的脑袋。

“你可以邀请格朗泰尔留下来。”安灼拉提出建议。

“对！”古费拉克从桌面上撑起上身，“格朗泰尔！你要离开几个月，他会怎么样？”

“我……不知道。我还没告诉他，”安灼拉皱起眉头垂下眼，“但我想他不会太介意的，事关解除诅咒的话。”

“我对你的话表示怀疑——虽然不知何故。”公白飞说。

“安灼拉！”伴随着他的名字，酒吧的门被哐当一声撞开，门板打在墙上发出一声呻吟。格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地冲进酒吧，带着紧张与焦躁四处张望，直到和安灼拉的眼神相交。他看上去十分沮丧。安灼拉的龙族表情学分析道。

“格朗泰尔？”

“不要粗鲁地对我的门。”弗以伊说，出于习惯。作为酒吧老板，他永远难以习惯门被猛地撞开。虽然这种事在酒吧总是无时无刻不在发生，出于各种原因。

“噢，抱歉。”格朗泰尔局促地摸摸脑袋。

“没事，轻轻关上就好。”酒吧老板没抬头。

格朗泰尔转身拿尾巴轻轻关上了酒吧的门。门被关好后，他走向安灼拉，眼中似乎充满火焰——除了嘴，龙的眼睛也能喷火？

“你他妈是个白痴吗？”他直冲向安灼拉面前。

“什么？”

“他有时候就是。”古费拉克插嘴。

“嘿！”

“两天中起码有一天。”公白飞补充。

“你俩闭嘴吧，夫唱夫随，”他转身面向格朗泰尔，“这是怎么回事？”

“你问我‘这是怎么回事’？你要离开了！”

安灼拉皱眉：“谁告诉你的？”

格朗泰尔展开翅膀，露出藏在底下的一只小鸽子。古费拉克撇过头看向门口，吹了个小曲儿。

安灼拉朝古费拉克翻个白眼：“好吧，我是要离开，但不是今天。所以不要太难过——”

“你要去海上航行，”格朗泰尔抬高声音，“这是为了什么？是什么狗屎——”

“——是为了一个愿望。这是破除诅咒的希望。”安灼拉尽量诚恳地说。他希望格朗泰尔能明白这并不是件无用功，但根据格朗泰尔的表情来看这显然起了反作用。

“虽然很远，也许要很久，但这值得我去做。”

“不，这不值得。”

“不值得？”

“没错，不值得！”

“不，他——”

“噢，到底他妈的值得还是不值得。”弗以伊从手中在擦的酒杯上抬起头，翻着白眼瞥了他俩一眼。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉叹了口气，“我会回来。”

“但你还是会离开。 **好几个** 月。”

“为了你。”什么都值得，安灼拉咽下后半句话。胃里的爪子又开始抓挠了，催促他把这些说出来。

“我不想你离开。”

“这里还有很多其他朋友——”

“好吧，好吧，闭嘴，操。他妈的，”安灼拉不明白这怎么点燃了格朗泰尔的火气，冒着满头火气的巨龙往前迈出一步，用他金黄的眼睛恶狠狠地锁住安灼拉，他深吸一口气，将灼热的鼻息喷洒在他脸上，“在你出现之前，我孤身一人。而你来了，带给了我这么多，”他伸开翅膀，带翻了一张木桌上的空杯子，“去他妈的，去他奶奶的，因为 **你** 所以我才不想再离开这、不想再离开因为 **你** 而拥有的这些朋友、不想再离开我森林里 **乱成一团** 的屋子——我不想离开你。”

“……”安灼拉看着逼近的格朗泰尔，自作主张的不知所措席卷了他。格朗泰尔看着他，竖起了全身的鳞片。

安灼拉也不想离开他。

他不想离开村子，不想离开这里的每一个朋友到另一个遥远的王国去。这光是想想就能让他的心脏隐隐作痛。

“……可这是为了你可以变回人类。”他咬了咬牙，说。

“去他妈的变回人类，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔低吼起来，他的尾巴竖起，这让他的模样显得更加狰狞可怖，“如果不能和你一起它什么都不值！”

每一次，安灼拉看着眼前发生的奇妙变化突然想道，每一次在米西什塔施展咒语时，或是在若李的符文显灵时，总是有些奇妙的现象先一步发生——只有在这些时候，没有魔力的骑士安灼拉才能观察到些细微的魔法精灵的痕迹。魔法施展时，在空中绽放出或蓝或绿的亮粉，映照在人类骑士的瞳孔里。或是魔法引起的裹挟着魔力的风吹向四面八方，将他的头发吹得一团糟。他曾经怀疑魔法精灵是否对于戏剧性都拥有着疯狂的执着。

——而现在他想，也许对于戏剧性的执着只是他们的巫师协会成员的特色。

因为当最后一个字从格朗泰尔的嘴里面飘出，世界就像是在他面前重新排列了，没有亮晶晶的粉末，没有一丝风。他们就只是以格朗泰尔是人类、而不是龙的方式，在他的眼前重新排列了一遍。

在巨龙原先位置突然出现的人类的身体就这么跌下去——被安灼拉眼疾手快地接了个准。

“操？”格朗泰尔说，或者是安灼拉说的，管他的。没准是他俩一块说的。

“不错。”古费拉克靠在桌子上，给了格朗泰尔的外观一个恳切的评价。

在看到公白飞抬头时安灼拉赶忙摘下斗篷，包裹住了怀里光溜溜的身体。他怀里的格朗泰尔是人类，他正傻愣愣地拿手戳着安灼拉的胸口——没有鳞片的、只是皮肤的、一双作为铁匠的、有些粗糙的、带着茧子的手。

格朗泰尔抬头看向安灼拉。

“我……”格朗泰尔小声试探，好像他大声一点就会变回去似的。但没任何事发生，当然的。

“我脸上有炭笔的痕迹吗？”

“不，”安灼拉说，低头看向怀里人的眼睛，“只是……你眼睛的颜色不一样了。”

“噢？”格朗泰尔眨眨眼，“不是黄色的？”

它们是灰色的，也许站远一些他会把它们的颜色搞错，但站在这——只有几英寸近的距离——他能看清灰色瞳孔中每一条深色的纹路。

“不是黄色的。”

“你确定？”

“我确定我知道黄色是什么颜色——是的。”

“ **天哪** ，”格朗泰尔难以置信地睁大眼睛，“天哪天哪天哪天哪。”

接着他毛绒绒软乎乎的脑袋扎进了安灼拉的颈窝，用两只手环住了他的脖子。随后僵住了，把两只手又战战兢兢地缩回胸口：“等等——抱歉，我不是——我只是有点想要拥抱一下——”

“天哪，别犯傻了，乖乖闭嘴吧。”安灼拉笑着，他紧紧地回抱住格朗泰尔，直到他在他胸前呼哧呼哧地笑出声，搔得他胸口发痒；直到格朗泰尔向前一跃，两人在地板上滚成一团——像两个快乐的傻瓜。

\---

“嗨。”

安灼拉感觉有物体击中了他的小腿。他嘟囔两声，抓过被子翻了个身。

“安灼拉。”又一个砸中了他。他确定，在梦中都能确定，那是一块鹅卵石。难以置信，古费拉克为了让他起床连鹅卵石都用上了。

“古费，还太早，”金发骑士从被窝里伸出一只手，哄蚊子一样在空气中胡乱挥舞两下。

“天，你真的很懒，赖床骑士，”赖床骑士听见了另一个声音——肯定不是古费拉克的，同时又一块石头砸到了他的屁股上，“安灼拉——”

安灼拉集中了全部的意志力在床上坐了起来，企图通过揉眼睛的方式驱散困倦。他环视一周空荡荡的卧室。噢，在窗户那。探进来半个身子的格朗泰尔正抱着一堆鹅卵石朝他呲牙笑嘻嘻。

“早安，小太阳。”他又抛出一粒鹅卵石，这回正中了安灼拉的脑门。

“你怎么现在就站着我窗口？”安灼拉揉着脑门，话音里还带着软绵绵的睡意，他努力眨眨眼睛，“还在傻笑？”

昨晚，村里的每个人都为格朗泰尔作为人类的加入大肆庆祝了一番。在这个已经一周内举办的第二次派对上，每个人都打算一醉方休——直到没人能再头脑清晰地直立聊家常。派对结束后，格朗泰尔脚下磕磕绊绊地跟着巫师协会的朋友回了旅店的房间，而安灼拉努力维持了回到小木屋之前的清醒。古费拉克几乎是被他和公白飞拖回去的。

“实际上，我没睡太久，”格朗泰尔把头靠在窗台上，隔着玻璃看着他，“它一直告诉我，”他用手指点点太阳穴，“要是睡着了就会变回去。”

“你不会的。米西什塔说在你身上已经察觉不到一点魔法气息了。”

“我知道，我想只是需要一点时间来习惯，”他说，“不管这个。我需要你来帮帮我。”

安灼拉走到窗边，看了一眼刚刚破晓的天空，红色阳光从地平面低低地射过来：“就不能晚一点？”

“不行，我答应伽弗一会要教他做车轮，”格朗泰尔语调轻快，“我不能飞了，可我得回塔里拿些东西。能载我回去吗？除了小孩子，协会里所有人都比我高，”他撇撇嘴，把手伸进窗口，安灼拉看见昨天借来的毛衣袖子盖住了他整个手掌，“当然小孩子不止是指伽弗洛什，若李和艾潘妮也算小孩子。你看，这里只有你有一匹拥有我信任的马。”

“巴阿雷也有，”安灼拉说着，无论如何还是站起身，将脚蹬进靴子弯腰系带。

“我可不信任他的马。那匹马看起来像是去过地狱，他跑起来像是有恶魔在身后追着。”

“而我的马甩你下去多少次？”

“而现在我们做了秘密交易。”

“你怎么不敲前门进来？”安灼拉去找他的斗篷，他隐约记得昨天他将它给了格朗泰尔——噢，他现在还穿在身上呢。

“敲门会吵醒古费拉克，然后我就要被强迫留下吃早餐，所以，”格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，发出几声轻笑，“你得小心点从窗户跳出来！”

“好的，好的，只要给我两分钟，”安灼拉找出一打便条，在最上面给古费拉克和公白飞留下消息。告诉他们他还活着，没让怪物绑架。只是让格朗泰尔绑架了。

安灼拉小心地爬出窗户走向拴马的地方。格朗泰尔精神抖擞地跟在他屁股后头，对于一个晚上没怎么睡的人来说有些过于活蹦乱跳。

“你想在什么位置？”安灼拉轻轻抚摸马儿的鬃毛，“前边还是后边？”

“前边和后边，那个不容易掉下来？”

“对你来说，都很容易。不过如果你在后边，摔下去的时候起码能把我一块拽下去垫背。”

“那就后面。”格朗泰尔捂嘴笑起来。

去禁塔的路途十分安静，但不能阻止愉快的分子漂浮在两人身边。他们没人说话，在林中飞速穿梭，格朗泰尔的手臂始终紧紧抱着安灼拉的腰。清晨的空气中有树木凉爽的吐息，太阳才刚刚从地平线探出小半个脑袋。

当他们终于来到禁塔脚下，格朗泰尔抬头看着高耸的塔尖。高塔就和他第一次看到它时一样，几乎没有任何变化，也许贴在塔底的葡萄藤向上攀高了几英寸。

“继续留在这似乎会很不方便了，”他下马，对安灼拉说，“我不能飞了。”

“你可以住在村里，”安灼拉将马儿拴在树上，“大家都很乐意帮你。”

“我的大多数物品都将留在这里，”他自言自语，“虽然大多数都是废物，”他们走上旋转楼梯，格朗泰尔的手带着留恋地抚摸过他们经过的墙面，“天，我不得不开始考虑住处的租金问题。我的脑子里好多年没有过钱的概念了。”

“你可以找份工作，”格朗泰尔打开门，安灼拉说，“马吕斯也是铁匠，记得吗？”

“听起来不错，”格朗泰尔在房间左翻翻右找找，从一堆衣服里揪出几件塞进背包，“嘿，别在那傻站着，帮我找找石头仔——他得跟我们一块走。”

安灼拉俯身，朝向一团杂物后边叫道：“石头仔？”

“太棒了，他当然会回答你。”

“闭嘴。”安灼拉掀开床单，小乌龟也不在那躲着。格朗泰尔趴在地上检查他摇摇欲坠的橱柜，这时安灼拉走到了窗边的阳光下，他的视线移向窗台，看到了那个小家伙：“格朗泰尔，我找到他了。”

“在哪？”格朗泰尔抬起脑袋，鼻尖和黑色卷发上沾着灰尘。

“那儿。”阳台的露台上，小乌龟四肢缩在壳里，只露出一个小脑袋朝远方望着。格朗泰尔走到安灼拉身边。

“石头仔一向有眼光，”他倚靠在墙上，“我也会想念这的景色的。”

“任何时候你都可以回来，这地方很适合过夜，”安灼拉朝他一笑，两个人都放低了声音，怕会打扰到石头仔，“你不像是个会被困在村子里的家伙。”

“是呀，”格朗泰尔说，悄悄勾起了嘴角，像是想起了一个年代久远的笑话，“没准我甚至能和你一起去做你那些小差事。”

“好啊，”安灼拉以前从没往这方面想过，但此时被格朗泰尔提出让他产生了无限遐想，想象中二人旅途中的美好就让他微笑起来，“你当然可以。”

“我开玩笑的，”格朗泰尔朝他抬了抬眉毛，笑得两肩颤抖，“你不是认真的，是不是？”

“有何不可呢，”安灼拉耸耸肩，“我不介意你和我并肩作战，”格朗泰尔和他一同踏上旅途、解决麻烦的画面浮上他的脑海，他得承认他有些小期待，“只要你愿意。”

“当然，我太愿意了，”格朗泰尔摸摸鼻子上的灰，“我的一生都被困在笼中——上一个结束又被困在下一个地方。而你邀请我一同上路，在想要休息的时候还能回村子歇脚。这还不够充满吸引力、不够令人愉悦吗？”

“你刚才还说你在开玩笑。”

“呃，是的——那是因为我以为你也在开玩笑。谁不想和安灼拉一起出门呢？一定只有白痴才会。”

一种突如其来的不安感沉到安灼拉的胃里，他皱起眉：“你不该只是为我而做这些。”

“那是什么意思？”

“不……就只是，”格朗泰尔朝他挑了挑眉让他继续，“在诅咒解除之后，在你说了那些话之后——也许那些话，那有些——不太正常？”

格朗泰尔哼了一声：“而不正常破除了诅咒。”

“把诅咒作为评判标准是不合逻辑的，”安灼拉说，“我是认真的——你不该——不该把眼神只落在我身上。”

“把眼神落在你身上？”格朗泰尔问，他垂下了眼，脸上的笑容相比刚才带了些难过，“安灼拉，我还以为你终于明白了。”

“明白什么？”

“安灼拉，我用眼神一直看着你？那可有点吓人，我又不是背后灵，或是什么。我只是，”他轻轻叹了口气，让自己的声音更加柔和，“我找到了我的那样东西——愿奉献一生追随的、再无其他的、而又具体存在的 **那样东西** 。”

“我——”安灼拉张了张嘴，格朗泰尔话里的每一个字在大脑里乱撞却不去正确排列组合，“我不能是你的 **东西** ！”

一向镇静的金发骑士慌乱紧张的模样惹得格朗泰尔大笑，他抱起他的手臂：“为什么不？”

“这没道理。”安灼拉说，无视掉胸中乍然冒出的轻飘飘的感觉，那让他想要紧紧抓住格朗泰尔摇晃他直到这一切都 **有道理** 为止，“这里只有一个我，你要怎么攒很多个我再偷偷藏起来？除非米西什塔想出个克隆魔法——”

“噢，安灼拉，你永远只读字面意思，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼打断他，“这个 **东西** 就只是个我愿意为其奉献一生的东西，是我生命存在的目的。此前我从未有过这样让我魂牵梦萦，当发现自己也许是痴心妄想时感到难过又心碎的东西，”格朗泰尔用手臂环抱住自己，这让安灼拉想到他曾用翅膀裹住身体缩成一个球那样，“那么你觉得……？”

“我不知道，”安灼拉说，但他知道，格朗泰尔的每一个字敲打在他的心上，就那么一字不差地和他身体里抓挠着的小爪子催促他说的每一个字重合了，“但我想，我想我现在明白了。”

“你明白？”格朗泰尔抬起头，笑容苦涩。这不对，这不是他们两个该有的样子。

“是的，”安灼拉说，“我想我和你有同样的感觉——不过那感觉是对你的。”

“虽然我猜你还是没懂——不过，”格朗泰尔转过身，背对着他望向了阳台，“我的意思是我爱上你了，蠢蛋。”

阳台外，层层叠叠树林的远方，太阳挣出了地面。

“我想，”安灼拉一字一字地吐出藏在喉咙里的话，“你该吻我。”

“……什么？”格朗泰尔猛地回头，皱眉瞧着安灼拉。

“吻我。”

“别这样。我只是有一点点，”格朗泰尔伸出小拇指，“这么一点点受打击，而这不是你的错。我不需要你为了我而这么做——出于怜悯或是安慰——这一点也不有趣也不——”

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉叫着他的名字打断了他，他想要伸手揉揉格朗泰尔软乎乎的头发，但想想格朗泰尔那副疑惑的样子又缩了回来，“我想我也爱你。”

“你想？”格朗泰尔问。

“我知道，”安灼拉更正，“我知道我爱你。也许我之前并不知道胸中这种奇怪感觉该形容成什么。说实话，我还以为是我病了——而这样，一切就说得通了。”

“你会爱上我——这有哪一点说得通？”格朗泰尔说。他笑了——眼睛弯弯，灰色的瞳孔里又闪烁起细微的亮光，那就像希望之火重新在他眼中点燃了。“一个勇敢的、敢于与兽人决斗的英雄，爱上一个很长一段时间连人类都不是的家伙。我想我该是你最不可能爱上的人，稳居伴侣候选人名单的最后一名。”

安灼拉重重地叹了口气：“你就不能把你那古怪的自尊抛开去几分钟，相信我的话吗？”

“如果我只有一件事可以做，”格朗泰尔朝金发骑士展开了笑容，“那就是相信你。”

“那么吻我。”

他说，格朗泰尔上前一步，两只温暖的手落在安灼拉的脸颊。

“你在这过夜那天我就想这样做了。但那不行，因为鳞片和利爪，”格朗泰尔用指肚轻轻抚摸他柔软的脸颊，手指经过的地方浮起一片红霞，“那天我的脸让你蹂躏了个遍，那么现在我就要加倍奉还——”

“你乱摸什么。”格朗泰尔的温度由带茧的手掌传递到他脸上，让他不由得微笑起来。

“因为你这么可爱。”

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉抓住他的手腕，“那么就吻我。”

在静止的几秒钟内，格朗泰尔就那么盯着安灼拉的脸，像是要将他研究个透彻。接着他闭上了眼睛，倾身向前，嘴唇抵上了安灼拉那两瓣柔软的嘴唇，它们在绯红脸颊的映衬下鲜艳非常。前所未有的特触感瞬间淹没了从阳台吹来的微风的轻抚，淹没了阳光的温暖，让两人赤裸地暴露在了清晨的空气中。安灼拉的手指没入格朗泰尔蓬松的卷发时，格朗泰尔才从真实的梦境中回到了现实。

安灼拉呼吸着和格朗泰尔交换的温热气息，打算趁暧昧的空气还未散去再偷一个吻，却被瞪大眼睛一脸难以置信地盯着他的格朗泰尔逗得笑出了声。

“啊哈？”格朗泰尔说，愣了几秒后也咧嘴一笑，“它就这么发生了。”

“是的，它就这么发生了，”安灼拉揉着他的头发，“感觉如何？”

“你说呢？我记得在你讲述的冒险中，你可亲过不少人。”

“不，”他的脸又红了起来，“这次是初吻，”格朗泰尔的眼睛微微睁大了些，安灼拉趁其不备在他嘴边又啄一小口，金色如太阳般的头发在他面颊一晃而过，“然后这是第二次。”

“你真是个讨厌鬼，”说着，格朗泰尔企图一跃进他怀里，而不幸的是，他就像个炮弹而安灼拉也不太争气，于是两人便滚作了一团，“我猜我不得不再多亲你几回——作为训练。作为英雄怎么可以不会亲吻呢？”

“也许我们可以在地板上完成，”安灼拉说着，感受着不知因为头撞上地板还是幸福洪水一般冲撞造成的眩晕，“你要从我身上下来吗？现在？”

“也许，管他的，”而趴在他身上的身体看上去完全没有下来的意思，他把脑袋枕在安灼拉的胸口，嘟囔道，“不过你得给我几分钟，让我先消化一下我肚子里敲锣打鼓的乐队小人——这就像个梦。”

“我可不这么想。”安灼拉笑着说，他打赌格朗泰尔在他胸前哼了一声。他听见了。这一切美好得像是虚幻的梦境，但金色阳光是真真切切地在从窗台洒在他俩的身上，胸口格朗泰尔的体重也让他不得不相信这是真的。石头仔伸出了四肢正在试图往他腿上爬。

“幸福的感觉货真价实。”他笑着说。

格朗泰尔坐起身，他弯起眼睛和金发骑士对视。

“那么我就相信你。”

安灼拉胸口困扰他的感觉在这一刻彻底飘散。他闭上眼睛，轻轻呼出一口气。在他的胸口，有爪子抓挠、月光挥洒的地方此时宁静一片，只有一个身影站立在那。那是真实的、个子不高的、有着一头凌乱的黑色卷发的身影，眨着一双闪闪发光的灰眼睛正朝他微笑。毫无疑问，那是他的格朗泰尔。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 终于翻完啦，非常感谢作者能给我授权  
> 超级可爱！喜欢请一定要给原作者留言点心心！


End file.
